Calculating Life A Nightmare of Disaster and Death
by Mizuki Amaya Shinto
Summary: Sequel to Calculating Life: A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy. She had a power so divine that threatened the entire universe if wielded by the wrong hands, which is what Naraku is trying to do. The full summary is inside, so please look at that.
1. Prequel

_**Calculating Life: A Nightmare of Disaster and Death**_

_**SUMMARY= Sequel to Calculating Life: A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy. After the "death" of Kagome, the Takahashi's adoptive daughter and InuYasha's fate-chosen mate, what will the world do? She had a power so divine that threatened the entire universe if wielded by the wrong hands, which is what Naraku is trying to do. When Naraku takes her body with those intentions, will he be able to destroy everything, or will Kagome's missing soul and the missing jewel cause problems for him? Can Kagome ever return to her one true love, InuYasha or will her soul not be able to return to her body like she had initially planned? Why are there so many recent murders in Tokyo? When the place Kagome called home for a short time is filled with such a nightmare of disaster and death, much like what happened to her prior home, the moon kingdom, what can she do? If Naraku controls her body with the power of his miasma, what will happen? Can the moon kingdom be restored to its original glory in such chaos? **_

This is the summary for the sequel. I plan on having the first chapter up today. I honestly hope you enjoyed Calculating Life: A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy because this will have 10 times the drama of that, tons of sadness, and maybe love? I won't revel that much, but please read and review it. :D


	2. Chapter 1

_**Calculating Life: A Nightmare of Disaster and Death**_

_**Memories of Kagome, Christmas.**_

_**SUMMARY: Sequel to Calculating Life: A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy. After the "death" of Kagome, the Takahashi's adoptive daughter and InuYasha's fate-chosen mate, what will the world do? She had a power so divine that threatened the entire universe if wielded by the wrong hands, which is what Naraku is trying to do. When Naraku takes her body with those intentions, will he be able to destroy everything, or will Kagome's missing soul and the missing jewel cause problems for him? Can Kagome ever return to her one true love, InuYasha or will her soul not be able to return to her body like she had initially planned? Why are there so many recent murders in Tokyo? When the place Kagome called home for a short time is filled with such a nightmare of disaster and death, much like what happened to her prior home, the moon kingdom, what can she do? If Naraku controls her body with the power of his miasma, what will happen? Can the moon kingdom be restored to its original glory in such chaos? **_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha and probably never will. :'(

"Is this some kind of horridly awful joke?" Izayoi Takahashi screamed as she looked through Kagome's funeral attendance book, seeing Kagome's name signed.

"What is it?" InuTaisho asked curiously, glancing over his beautiful wife's shoulder.

"Someone signed Kagome's name on the attendance book." she replied, tears pooling in her soft brown eyes as she thought about the awful tragedy that had taken place a mere week ago. It was now the twenty-first of December, almost Christmas; A Christmas they would have without Kagome around to cheer everyone up, to laugh with, to watch as her eyes glowed with excitement whilst opening presents. "I know she wouldn't want us to be sad, I know she is disappointed that we are. I can't help it though. I think about all of the times we are going to miss being with her, all of the times we are going to need her…all of the times we will feel like an incomplete family without her. I just can't seem to grasp the concept that she is really, really gone." Izayoi mumbled, her head buried in her husband's strong chest.

"There, there, love. I know how you feel, we all do. No one can seem to understand why this happened to someone as wonderful as our Kagome. It takes all of the control I have not to shed any tears. It's insane to think that such a young girl's life was cut so short for no good reason except it may have been 'her time'," InuTaisho replied, holding her closer. "Just know that she will never be forgotten or leave our hearts. She is up there, somewhere, watching us and wishing us the best in life. It may not be soon, but I am sure we will meet her again." he reassured as they sat on the sofa, by the warm crackling fire place by the large, twinkling Christmas tree, just thinking.

**"I can't wait until Christmas!" announced Shippo, sitting on Kagome's lap, snuggling close to her.**

**"Christmas?" Kagome asked, not understanding the meaning of the word.**

**"The best holiday of the whole wide year! You get presents and eat a lot and decorate Christmas trees and look at the lights and Santa Claus comes!" he exclaimed, wide eyed just thinking about the excitement of the celebration.**

**"Santa Claus?" she questioned.**

**"He's an old, jolly guy in a red suit that flies with reindeer and a sleigh in the sky! He brings presents to the good girls and boys!" **

**"Really? That sounds too fun!" Kagome squealed, much like a child.**

**"Will you wait up with me on Christmas eve so we can try to see Santa?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.**

**"Of course! This will be so wonderful! When do we decorate the tree?" **

**"We can start right now," announced Izayoi, walking in with boxes of decorations followed by InuTaisho who was carrying a huge, dark green, fluffy tree. She took a red and white fuzzy hat of of the box and put it on Kagome's head. "Let's get into the holiday spirit!" she exclaimed, turning on Christmas music. Kagome smiled brightly and laughed. She put ornaments on the tree and all around the house with the rest of the family and friends. **

InuYasha walked into Kagome's room, laying on her bed, face in her pillow. It smelled just like her. "Kagome…" he whispered. "Come back soon, we need you. I need you." he looked around. Everything is as she had left it. He saw a diary laying open on her night stand. He picked it up, skimming through it. "Well, I knew there was something strange going on, I just didn't know it was this strange," he muttered, placing it back down. He heard a noise and turned around quickly. "Kagome!" he shouted, seeing her sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Merry Christmas." she told him with a smile.

"I thought you were leaving for good. I miss you." he told her.

"Cannot…talk much.." she said weakly, fading a little.

"Don't leave yet. Just wait, please." he said, pulling her into an embrace. "Amazing. You are almost a solid figure," he mumbled, taking in her scent.

"I have to go. I will try to visit soon. Goodbye." she whispered, her energy quickly depleting. Her ghostly form shimmered and she disappeared, leaving a stack of presents in her place, all neatly wrapped, as well as cards.

"Dad!" InuYasha yelled, running into the hallway. InuTaisho came upstairs, and jogged down the hall.

"What is it?" he asked frantically.

"Look," InuYasha said, pushing the door open, reveling the presents sitting on the bed.

"Those are from Kagome…?" the older dog demon asked.

"Yea."

"She must have gotten them a few weeks ago…" InuTaisho murmured, walking into the room.

"Dad, she was _in a coma-like state," _InuYasha reasoned, following his father.

"I don't want to try to explain this, InuYasha, so please." he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. He picked them up, walking downstairs but not before whispering, "Thank you, Kagome." 

"Thanks, Kagome." InuYasha said, walking out of her room and closing the door.

_"You are welcome." Kagome whispered so quietly that even InuYasha couldn't hear it and returned to the dark abyss to regain her energy. _

-CHRISTMAS EVE-

InuYasha went out to look at the Christmas lights, admiring them.

"I love you." he heard a girl say to her boyfriend as they walked along, looking at the lights.

"I love you, too." he heard the guy reply. This is when he noticed that there were nothing but couples surrounding him. He growled deep in his throat and trudged out of the park, then leaped from building to building. It began to snow as he arrived at the cherry blossom forest behind the Takahashi estate.

He ran towards the lake, which was frozen due to the cold temperatures. He sat by Kagome's grave. It looked like it had been disturbed recently seeing as though there was upturned soil on top. He began to dig, deeper and deeper with his claws until he hit her snow white casket. He felt bad about it, but he had to know. He opened the top, finding nothing there. There was no body in sight. He growled loudly, slamming the top shut and putting the dirt back.

"He already took my body." he heard a tiny voice behind him.

"This is ridiculous. I'm going to fucking kill him." InuYasha roared, his eyes flashing to a crimson color.

"InuYasha…do not worry. Okay? Promise me." she said, stepping closer to him.

"…I promise." he muttered as she grabbed his hand softly, leading him to the lake. They stepped onto the ice and skated around for a little while.

"Will you stay up with Shippou and Rin tonight? So they can see Santa?" she asked softly, looking up at him.

"There is no such thing as Santa." InuYasha laughed.

"You never know. I mean, my soul is skating on ice with you right now. But even so, please do it. I had promised them and I cannot fulfill my promise." she pleaded.

"Fine, i'll stay up with the brats," he smirked. She smiled, hugging him before fading away. He sighed and began his walk back to the estate.

"InuYasha," Shippou began, but was cut off.

"Yea, kid, i'll stay up with ya." InuYasha chuckled, sitting on the sofa.

-Christmas Day-

"Presents!" exclaimed Rin and Shippou who had fallen asleep an hour into their stakeout.

"Alright, alright," Izayoi said, smiling as she handed each a present from Kagome. They ripped the wrapping off.

Shippou got a baseball signed by players from the Tokyo Giants. "Awesome!" he exclaimed.

Rin unwrapped a music box. She twisted it and it began to sing Blue Moon in Kagome's voice. "So pretty…"

InuYasha unwrapped his next. It was a photo album. On the cover, it had her wearing the angel lingerie that they had bought at Victoria's Secret. He flipped through it, seeing pictures of them on vacation, them during school, him at football, her cheerleading, random photos, and her modeling. He smiled, it was a great gift full of memories. He went to the back page and found a ring. It was solid gold with rubies spotting around it. On the inside it said, 'Mate'.

Next, Sesshomaru opened his. It was a diamond encrusted gold men's bracelet from Kagome.

Souta got a new iPhone and a soccer ball signed by a famous Japanese soccer player named Shunsuke Nakamura. (From Kagome)

Kohaku got a new iPhone and a football signed by an American football player named Peyton Manning. (From Kagome)

Hakudoshi got a new iPhone as well with a basket ball signed by Michael Jordan. (From Kagome)

Izayoi opened hers. It was a flower shaped necklace with rainbow opal in the middle and diamond petals. (From Kagome)

InuTaisho opened his and it was a large diamond encrusted watch. (From Kagome)

Yuki opened his which was a blue sapphire and platinum ring. (From Kagome)

Damien's was a ruby and gold ring. (From Kagome)

Kouga got a Louis Vuitton belt. (From Kagome)

Kikyo and Sango got limited edition Louis Vuitton clutches. (From Kagome)

Lastly, Miroku got a big diamond earring for his piercing he had. (From Kagome)

They opened their cards, each saying something different, but the last paragraph mostly said the same thing.

"I hope you all enjoy these presents. Most of them were mine from…well, that isn't important ^^. I am honestly sorry that I have left you guys like this, but please understand. I love you all. Thank you so much for everything." it read.

"She knew she was dying…?" Izayoi asked.

"Yea." InuYasha said, feeling sick to his stomach. They were silent for a little while, but then decided to make Kagome happy by being cheerful and enjoying the holiday.

_"It will all be okay…" Kagome quietly promised, watching them celebrate with a small smile. _

**It wasn't the most interesting chapter, but I PROMISE, the next will be awesome. I am going to write it now and update tonight. You should expect probably 2 more chapters today and tomorrow. (: Review? :D**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Calculating Life: A Nightmare of Disaster and Death**_

_**Murder.**_

_**SUMMARY: Sequel to Calculating Life: A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy. After the "death" of Kagome, the Takahashi's adoptive daughter and InuYasha's fate-chosen mate, what will the world do? She had a power so divine that threatened the entire universe if wielded by the wrong hands, which is what Naraku is trying to do. When Naraku takes her body with those intentions, will he be able to destroy everything, or will Kagome's missing soul and the missing jewel cause problems for him? Can Kagome ever return to her one true love, InuYasha or will her soul not be able to return to her body like she had initially planned? Why are there so many recent murders in Tokyo? When the place Kagome called home for a short time is filled with such a nightmare of disaster and death, much like what happened to her prior home, the moon kingdom, what can she do? If Naraku controls her body with the power of his miasma, what will happen? Can the moon kingdom be restored to its original glory in such chaos? **_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha and probably never will. :'(

_-LAST TIME-_

_They opened their cards, each saying something different, but the last paragraph mostly said the same thing._

_"I hope you all enjoy these presents. Most of them were mine from…well, that isn't important ^^. I am honestly sorry that I have left you guys like this, but please understand. I love you all. Thank you so much for everything." it read. _

_"She knew she was dying…?" Izayoi asked._

_"Yea." InuYasha said, feeling sick to his stomach. They were silent for a little while, but then decided to make Kagome happy by being cheerful and enjoying the holiday._

_"It will all be okay…" Kagome quietly promised, watching them celebrate with a small smile. _

_-CURRENT, 8 MONTHS LATER-_

"These are your targets. I think your training has paid off. You are quite the amazing assassin." said a male's voice in an evil tone as he handed a girl several photos and papers with paragraphs of information on them. He watched as the girl's eyes went blank, her pupils shrinking while her eyes quickly darted over the papers and photos like a computer scanning something. She handed him the papers back in a mere 5 seconds.

"Hai." she said, taking a sword from her master's outstretched hand. She walked through the ring of fire surrounding them, her long hair swishing as she walked.

-Takahashi Mansion-

'I haven't heard from Kagome since Christmas…she's dead and she's never coming back, is she?' InuYasha questioned himself in his mind, eating his breakfast. He turned on the flat screen television to the news.

_"Breaking news. Fifteen more bodies were found this morning, scattered across Tokyo. Three were found in an alley, piled together, and the rest were in various locations. Thirteen of the victims were men, the other two was one woman and sadly, one 11 year old child. There are no leads in the case, but we do believe these to be connected to the thirty-nine other murders in the past two weeks. We have a serial murderer on our hands. In other news, Japan's oldest citizen turned one hundred thirteen tod-" _InuYasha turned off the television as he finished his food.

"How terrible," he heard his mother, Izayoi, gasp from behind him.

"What?" he asked.

"Thirty nine murders. It is terrible. I wonder what's happening." she responded, taking InuYasha's plate. "So what are you planning on doing today?" she asked, loading the dishwasher.

"None of your business." he muttered, walking to his room. He put on his ring Kagome had gotten him, making his ears disappear. He put on a tight, v-neck, black teeshirt, black skinny jeans, and a black leather jacket. He pulled his silver locks into a pony tail and put in a diamond earring into his now human ear. He walked out of his room and outside, getting into his red and black Bugatti Veyron. He drove to an abandoned looking building and parked his car out back, walking inside.

"Yo, Yasha!" called a guy with black, shaggy hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hey, Takeshi. You got anything good?" InuYasha asked, sitting on the sofa with the rest of the guys.

"When doesn't he?" laughed a guy with visual kei styled hair and black eyes.

"Well, there was that one time…" muttered another guy, jokingly.

"Shut it, Ryuu." said Takeshi, throwing something at him. "Yea, what do ya want?" he asked, pulling out a drawer full of drugs.

"Some coke, some weed, maybe some shrooms. What do ya got?"

"We just got in a ton of coke. Great stuff." Takeshi answered.

"Give me some of that." InuYasha said with a smirk. Takeshi gave him some and InuYasha handed him a large wad of cash. Takeshi pulled out another bag of coke, the guys all splitting it up and snorting it. They then proceeded to smoke a little weed.

"Duuude, this is awesome." said Ryuu, laying backwards. It was around 11 o'clock at night by the time InuYasha announced that he was leaving. He walked outside and saw a girl walking in wearing a very short blood red kimono with thick black trim. Around her thigh was a black band that held a sharp ninja knife, but InuYasha didn't notice that. What he noticed was her long black hair and glowing eyes. 'Impossible.' he thought, and brushed it off.

"Are you their hoe for the night? They got some major dope up there. You'll like it, bitch." he said, watching as her face stayed cold and blank. 'Hm..Could be interesting to stick around for a minute or two.' She looked at him blankly for a few more seconds, then walked into the building.

"Yo, bitch, what the hell are you doing?" he heard from inside as Takeshi's gun went off, probably shooting the girl. He ran inside, going to break up the fight, not wanting the beautiful girl to die. To his surprise, it wasn't the girl that was in trouble. She turned towards him, holding Takeshi against the wall by his neck.

"What the fuck?" InuYasha asked, walking towards the beautiful girl. He tried to walk closer, but she glared at him, pushing him 10 feet away with ease. "Don't kill him, whore!" InuYasha yelled at her.

"Master wants the money or you die." the girl said in a soft, but icy voice, pressing his neck harder and quickly and skillfully grabbing the knife from her thigh, holding it against his throat.

"Okay, bitch! Here! Here's the money! Take it!" he shouted, throwing a handful of cash at her. She counted it, nodded, and pulled the knife from his throat. She stabbed him in the stomach and let him fall to the ground, walking out of the building and jumping from the metal stairs.

"Takeshi!" Ryuu yelled, jumping for him.

"I'm good, not dying." he muttered.

"Feel better!" InuYasha called, jumping after her. He followed her to the Yakuza's hideout. 'What the fuck is she doing?' he thought. He really didn't have a clue as to why he was following her, she just called to him.

"Well, well. What is a beauty like you doing here? Did you come to have fun?" he heard from inside, a smirk evident in the man's voice.

"I did come to have fun, actually," she said. "Killing is really fun." The girl held out her glittering hand, a katana appearing. She unsheathed it and walked silently towards the first man in sight. She swiftly swung her sword and his head came straight off, blood gushing. Men charged at her, yelling several unmentionable words. She hit the first man from the head. The sword glide down like butter, cutting him in half. She moved faster than anyone InuYasha had ever seen, faster than light maybe. One man after the other fell to the ground, dead. She girl twisted, flipped, spun, and glided. She was a killing machine. She stared into one man's eyes, her eyes glazed over with blood lust. The man was hypnotized. She looked into his eyes as he brought his gun up to his mouth, sticking it in and pulling the trigger. She moved too fast for anyone to catch her as she basically teleported from place to place, slicing and dicing. Her face and eyes were still ice.

'And I thought Sesshomaru was bad.' he thought.

She extended her blazing aura, the men that were caught in it either falling to the ground, their souls immediately pulled from them, or exploded. She drew her aura back in towards her body and examined her work. All in sight were dead, except one.

'Kill.' she though, flashing in front of him, her sword under his chin as she looked up at his tall form. She wanted so much to kill him, but she couldn't. Why? Why couldn't she? She moved her sword away from him, licking the crimson off of the shining blade, the sword vanishing into thin air. She ran her hand through the roots of her hair, tousling it and getting it out of her face. InuYasha looked her up and down.

"Long black hair, violet eyes, snow skin, these powers…" he whispered. "Kagome." he said.

"You must have me mistaken." she said, stepping away from him. "Chi no tenshi, or Blood Angel, whichever you prefer."

"That can't be your name, idiot. It's a nickname." he stated smugly.

"What do you know?" she asked.

"Plenty, Kagome."

"Chi no tenshi. Chi no tenshi!" she responded.

"So, KAGOME, have you been responsible for those other 39 murders?" he asked. She nodded smugly. "Well, you gotta stop. It's not cool to kill so many people for no reason."

"I have reason. Master tells me to." she retorted.

"Master? Oh, so you are Kagome's body. After this time, that bastard has finally decided to unleash you on the world, right? Well, take me to this master of yours so I can kill him quick." he said cooly.

"You will not hurt Master." she stated harshly, raising her tiny fist to punch InuYasha, which he caught, not releasing it. She glared at him, her eyes scanning through his, seeing into his mind. She began to control him with her dream-like eyes, but he did not budge. "What is wrong with you?" she asked coldly.

"I love your eyes, Kagome. I won't let them control me or send me to my death just yet. I have to free you first." he told her, staring into her eyes in return.

"Do not follow me." she commanded, pulling herself out of his grasp and running out onto the roof. She leaped into the air and disappeared in front of the full moon.

**This was more interesting than the last chapter, I hope. Thank you for reading. Please review, it gives me the energy to update ^_^ I hope you enjoyed! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Calculating Life: A Nightmare of Disaster and Death**_

**地の天使**

**（**_**Blood Angel)**_

_**SUMMARY: Sequel to Calculating Life: A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy. After the "death" of Kagome, the Takahashi's adoptive daughter and InuYasha's fate-chosen mate, what will the world do? She had a power so divine that threatened the entire universe if wielded by the wrong hands, which is what Naraku is trying to do. When Naraku takes her body with those intentions, will he be able to destroy everything, or will Kagome's missing soul and the missing jewel cause problems for him? Can Kagome ever return to her one true love, InuYasha or will her soul not be able to return to her body like she had initially planned? Why are there so many recent murders in Tokyo? When the place Kagome called home for a short time is filled with such a nightmare of disaster and death, much like what happened to her prior home, the moon kingdom, what can she do? If Naraku controls her body with the power of his miasma, what will happen? Can the moon kingdom be restored to its original glory in such chaos? **_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha and probably never will. :'(

_-LAST TIME-_

"You will not hurt Master." she stated harshly, raising her tiny fist to punch InuYasha, which he caught, not releasing it. She glared at him, her eyes scanning through his, seeing into his mind. She began to control him with her dream-like eyes, but he did not budge. "What is wrong with you?" she asked coldly.

"I love your eyes, Kagome. I won't let them control me or send me to my death just yet. I have to free you first." he told her, staring into her eyes in return.

"Do not follow me." she commanded, pulling herself out of his grasp and running out onto the roof. She leaped into the air and disappeared in front of the full moon.

-CURRENT, Kagome POV-

'I have been here for the past eight months, not being able to leave. I am trapped and alone, held prisoner by the lifeless moon.' I thought, wondering how InuYasha and the others were, wondering what to do. I sat on the dark side of the moon, focusing all of my energy towards restoring to moon kingdom, but it was to no avail because I didn't have much energy. I was just the soul of a powerful being at the moment. But what was this that Naraku was saying about having the world's most powerful soul? He must have been lying. But why did he want so badly to obtain it? I was so confused. Maybe i'm doing something wrong. I focused harder. The areas around me began to glitter as beautiful white buildings began to appear, only to disappear once again when all of my energy depleted. I was sucked back into the dark abyss of nowhere.

-Regular POV, Takahashi Mansion-

'Everyone has changed a little,' InuYasha thought, laying on his bed, surfing the web on his computer television. 'Sesshomaru has become a playboy, i'm doing drugs, Souta is rebelling against everything, Kohaku has gone emo, Hakudoshi is lifeless, etc. The world is wrong without Kagome here, or maybe it's wrong _with _her here, at least in her current state. She's murdering people for fun and then murdering people because Naraku is telling her to. That fucking bastard. I'm going to kill him.' He then got an IM from someone with the username 'KagomeKagome'. "No way," he said to himself, opening the message.

_KagomeKagome: InuYasha!_

_Inu-T: Who is this?_

_KagomeKagome: Who else do you know named Kagome? _*_

_Inu-T: This is really you? How?_

_KagomeKagome: Apparently, in my current location, I can control things like this. _

_Inu-T: Where are you? Why haven't I seen you in so long? _

_KagomeKagome: I do not exactly know WHERE I am, but it is dark and endless. I feel scared, but this is where I go for a few days at a time when my energy runs out. Being dead is awful. Anyway, I have been…on the moon. _

_Inu-T: I read about this in that diary. Are you trying to build that moon place back on your own?_

_KagomeKagome: Trying, but not succeeding. I do not have enough energy for it. Naraku said that I have the most powerful soul that the world has yet to see, but I cannot do it. There must be a problem. My energy is gone too quickly._

_Inu-T: Don't stress yourself, Kagome. It isn't your fault. But don't use all of your energy or you'll die. You have to take it slow._

_KagomeKagome: You are correct. Thank you. How is everything there? _

_Inu-T: Uh…._

_KagomeKagome: InuYasha? What is it? Has something happened? Something bad?_

_Inu-T: You could say that.._

_KagomeKagome: Has Naraku…?_

_Inu-T: Yea, he's started using your body, Kagome._

_KagomeKagome: …What is he doing?_

_Inu-T: He's…controlling you._

_KagomeKagome: In what way? InuYasha, I have to know!_

_Inu-T: He's is using you as an assassin. He trained you for around 6 months and now…You're killing._

_KagomeKagome: …How many?_

_Inu-T: About 50 Yakuza members + the 39 last week(37 men, one woman, and…a child). All in the past 2 weeks. _

_KagomeKagome: No…_

_Inu-T: I met her. I was there when she killed the Yakuza. She has become a ruthless killing machine. I tried to stop her, but she pushed me back by glaring at me for one moment. It is terrible. She is the most powerful thing I have ever seen in my life. She looked into their eyes and they committed suicide or their soul left their body or they exploded. She could expand her aura and everyone caught in it died. I don't even know how to explain it. She carries this katana..She could summon it out of no where and it was huge. Almost as big as Tetsusaiga. She just slung it around like it was nothing. I really can't understand it._

_KagomeKagome: Do not say she…That is me, no matter how you look at it. I killed those people, I am the killing machine, I have become a monster. I am no longer an angel. I am a demon with bloodstained hands._

_Inu-T: That isn't you, Kagome! Don't say that! That is an empty shell of you. It's your body, but without your soul, it's not you! Don't compare yourself to that. I didn't hear her heart beating either, so that means that he most likely _

_stopped it and is completely controlling her._

_KagomeKagome: InuYasha, I want you to kill me._

_Inu-T: Kill you?_

_KagomeKagome: My body. Kill it. I want you, Damien, Yuki, Kouga and Sesshomaru to kill me. Destroy the monster that i've become. Please, please, for me._

_Inu-T: But without your body being animated…_

_KagomeKagome: I will not be able to return. I know this._

_Inu-T: Why would you ask that then? You're insane if you think i'm letting you go. Insane! I won't do it._

_KagomeKagome: InuYasha. Think about the people dying. Think about me. Do not be selfish._

_Inu-T: I'M selfish? What about you? Asking me to kill you! You're my mate! I'm going to find a way around this! I'll kill Naraku! That will be easier on my body and heart. You'll live and we'll be together._

_KagomeKagome: InuYasha….I love you._

_Inu-T: I love you too, Kagome. Now where do I find him and your body?_

_KagomeKagome: The deepest part of hell._

_Inu-T: Hell? What?_

_KagomeKagome: Naraku was once an angel, but when his kingdom was attacked, he sold his body to the demons of hell to prevent himself from dying, becoming the devil. My body is basically possessed by the devil, trapped in hell._

_Inu-T: Fucking bastard. How do I get to hell?_

_KagomeKagome: I am not sure. From what I have heard, hell is a parallel universe, same with heaven. I am sorry I cannot tell you. I can research it if you would like. I have all of the time in the world._

_Inu-T: Sure, that'd be good._

_KagomeKagome: Happy Birthday by the way. ^_^_

_Inu-T: You seriously remembered that? xD_

_KagomeKagome: Of course I remembered! I love you! _

_Inu-T: You're gonna be 17 in like 3 months. In case I don't see you again for a while, happy birthday._

_KagomeKagome: My birthday does not matter. I cannot age here or in hell, seeing as though they are alternate universes where time stops. _

_Inu-T: Don't be difficult and just accept the damn birthday wish! :P_

_KagomeKagome: Fine, fine. Thank you. And the answer on how to reach hell is with my body. Have you seen her disappear into thin air?_

_Inu-T: Yea._

_KagomeKagome: Catch her as she disappears, you will be taken with her. I must leave now. Goodbye. I love you._

InuYasha began typing "I love you too," but she had already signed off. He sighed and laid down in his bed, just thinking.

-Hell-

"Here is your next target." Naraku said, handing her a paper with a photo and information. The paper had a man with long silver hair and golden orbs for eyes. His red eyes had an evil smirk in them as he watched her memorize the page in 2 seconds flat. "Chi no Tenshi, you are a wonderful assassin. I am so proud."

"Hai, Master." she said, emotionlessly, walking off.

-Sesshomaru-

Sesshomaru walked out of a love hotel in the Red Light District and down the street. It was around 1 am as he saw a girl with long black hair sitting on the ground against the building. Her silken hair was covering her face on one side. Her clothing consisted of a short white kimono, splashed with BLOOD red. He smirked, thinking of getting lucky with such a vixen.

"Well hello there, my beautiful little flower." he said smoothly. "What are you doing sitting on the ground like that?" he asked, extending his hand.

"I am bored." she said in a soft, cold voice.

"Then allow me to entertain you, miss." He watched as she grabbed his hand and stood. She walked alongside him, her hair still covering half of her face, her head downturned. They walked into a love hotel at the end of the street. He pushed her against the wall and began kissing her as she wrapped her slender legs around his waist. He paid no attention to her features as his eyes closed. 'What is this? She's seducing me this easily.' he thought, but brushed it off.

They fell onto the bed, the girl on top. She ripped his shirt off.

"Impatient, aren't we?" he asked with a chuckle, his eyes still closed. She kissed down his toned, hairless chest and along his jaw. She nipped at his neck, drawing blood. She drank it. He opened his eyes, feeling a burning on his neck, not a bad burning, a burning of insane pleasure. She tousled her long, silken midnight locks, removing it from her beautiful face. He looked up at her through clouded eyes. He took in her impossibly violet orbs, her small, cute nose, her snow-like complexion and his cold golden eyes widened. "Kagome?" he asked.

"Hm, it seems everyone is calling me this lately. But you may address me as Chi no tenshi." she said with a smirk.

"How…?" he questioned.

"My master saved me from death. But no one will save you." she replied, her eyes turning into solid, purple ice as she stared into his. He grabbed her arm and threw her into the wall. She swiftly jumped up and sprang towards him. She drew a knife and held it towards him. There was a clear opening, but she didn't take it. Instead, she threw the knife down. "Kill me." she said.

**How was it? :D Tell me in the reviews? **


	5. Chapter 4

_**Calculating Life: A Nightmare of Disaster and Death**_

**生命。**

**"Life."**

_**SUMMARY: Sequel to Calculating Life: A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy. After the "death" of Kagome, the Takahashi's adoptive daughter and InuYasha's fate-chosen mate, what will the world do? She had a power so divine that threatened the entire universe if wielded by the wrong hands, which is what Naraku is trying to do. When Naraku takes her body with those intentions, will he be able to destroy everything, or will Kagome's missing soul and the missing jewel cause problems for him? Can Kagome ever return to her one true love, InuYasha or will her soul not be able to return to her body like she had initially planned? Why are there so many recent murders in Tokyo? When the place Kagome called home for a short time is filled with such a nightmare of disaster and death, much like what happened to her prior home, the moon kingdom, what can she do? If Naraku controls her body with the power of his miasma, what will happen? Can the moon kingdom be restored to its original glory in such chaos? **_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha and probably never will. :'(

_-LAST TIME-_

_"Hm, it seems everyone is calling me this lately. But you may address me as Chi no tenshi." she said with a smirk._

_"How…?" he questioned._

_"My master saved me from death. But no one will save you." she replied, her eyes turning into solid, purple ice as she stared into his. He grabbed her arm and threw her into the wall. She swiftly jumped up and sprang towards him. She drew a knife and held it towards him. There was a clear opening, but she didn't take it. Instead, she threw the knife down. "Kill me." she said._

-CURRENT-

"This Sesshomaru will not." he said, pushing her into the wall and staring into her eyes with his hardened ones. She gazed back, her mind trying to process the things she was feeling inside of her frozen heart seeing as though she functioned quite robotically now. Her eyes began to flash between red and hardened violet, settling on violet with blood red flakes of color in them. She held her head in her hands.

**"Kill him, tenshi." she heard Naraku say in her head. **

**"I…" she said aloud. **

**"KILL him. Do not disobey your master." he ordered inside of her mind, growling.**

**"Master…I cannot, Master. Kill him? Why?" she said in a cold and confused voice.**

**"Because I ORDERED you to!" he bellowed, causing her to grasp her head tighter. **

**"You are hurting me, Master." she said sharply with no emotion, referring to the miasma poison in her veins reacting to Naraku's anger. **

**"Good, you little bitch! You're disobeying me, you should DIE right now. But I have much more intended for you so I won't kill you." he replied, clenching his fist, causing her to scream as miasma pulsed violently and angrily to her non beating heart. "Kill. Kill! KILL!" he growled. **

She looked up at Sesshomaru with empty eyes, drawing her katana. She swiftly swung it at him, hitting him in the side before he could react. He drew his whip and attempted to hit the sword but couldn't get past Kagome's aura. He jumped out of the way as her sword rushed towards his neck, which was located well above her head.

"Are you really allowing yourself to be so easily controlled, Kagome?" asked Sesshomaru, dodging yet another one of her swift attacks. 'Damn, I can't attack her and she's good.' he thought.

"Master said kill. I must kill." she answered, landing a blow on his upper left arm. She formed a fist and punched his hard abs. Her stone-like fist made a hard cracking noise as it broke in several places as it collided with his stone abdomen, which she ignored.

His words began to sink through the black and purple barrier guarding and freezing her heart. She slowed her attacks, the red slightly fading from her eyes. Her aura was intentionally weakened by her and Sesshomaru took this as an opportunity to try to knock some sense back into her. His acid whip hit her thigh three times in under a second as it moved upwards to her back. It struck her back and stomach several times, making slices in the already slutty kimono. Acid began to sizzle in her wounds, reacting chemically with the miasma. She stumbled once, falling into the mirror, causing it to shatter. Her aura became solid again as it expanded. She took a piece of glass and squeezed it, dark blood dripping down her wrist as she tried to regain composure. Windows and lighting exploded as her aura reached them.

"GO!" she yelled harshly as the building began to split in half and crumble.

"This Sesshomaru will not leave unless you come with." Sesshomaru said cooly.

"I am not your Kagome. Her existence is no more. Leave." she said blandly as a black rip in the air engulfed him, transporting him back to the Takahashi mansion.

"Kagome, dammit." Sesshomaru muttered, seeing where he was. "You better be alright."

Kagome calmed, jumping out of a window and standing on a high power line. She watched as the building collapsed, her eyes turning to stone as she began to run along the line. She knew she could run as far as her heart desired until Naraku sent a portal to claim her. She could run but never hide. A cat and mouse game. An endless torture as long as she lived, which would most likely be forever. She sighed and stopped as she reached the bridge over Tokyo Bay. She climbed to the top and sat down. It was so beautiful. The lights of Tokyo and the twinkling of stars in the night sky reflected off of the bay making it glow.

'Why do I live when i've killed so many? Do I simply live _because _i've killed so many? No, i'm not really living. Something is missing. Am I _dead_? Why is it like this?' she asked herself, staring below into the water. She stood and made a dive. The cool water caressed her skin as she went deeper and deeper. Her ink colored hair fanned out around her and made everything serene and mystical. She closed her eyes and waited for something to happen, something like death. A black and dark purple rip formed in the water near her. She breathed outward in a sigh, trying to swim away before Naraku got her. She wanted to see more of the world and experience better times. Too late. The rip angrily and quickly pulled her in before people above in Tokyo saw anything. She landed with a noise on her feet as she reached hell.

"Well, well, well, Tenshi." Naraku cooed in a rather angry voice. He stood and walked toward her soaking form. He threw a flame toward her, drying her off quickly.

"Thank you. I was cold, Master-sama." she replied icily.

"You'd be happier being cold than with what i'm going to do to you." he smirked as she took one step back. "You disobeyed. You will be punished." She solidified her aura, preventing him from attacking her. "I'll kill you with the miasma, tenshi. Don't forget who controls you, let down your aura, now. Strip to your panties." he threatened, smirking as she did, but with hesitation he noticed.

He slapped her across the face and had his slaves bring out several torture weapons. He took a knife and made a slice across her exposed stomach. His slaves and demons gathered around, watching lustfully. Kagome moved her arm to cover her bare chest. Naraku took a whip and repeatedly hit her with it causing angry marks to appear. He threw her small frame to the ground and got on top, harshly pressing his lips to hers. As he kissed her, he dug his claws into her side, twisting them. She began to gasp for air as he continued to kiss her. He shoved his tongue into her mouth and basically down her throat. He pulled away.

"You taste so good, tenshi." he said softly, jerking his claws out of her side. He straddled her tiny waist and made several blows to her rib cage, numeral cracks sounding. He then grabbed her tiny, thin wrist and clenched it in his hands, grasping it tighter and tighter until he felt it snap. The pool of blood that were his eyes glanced hungrily down her form. He looked from her full breasts to her stomach that was so flat that you could see her ribs and those bones at her hips (a/n: are those pelvic bones? Not sure), he looked at her slim and toned legs that bent at the knees, then down to her toes that were clenching and unclenching, seeing as though she refused to call out in pain. He stood and laid something out on the ground that she didn't bother to look at. He motioned her to stand and she did, looking at what he had laid out. Hot coals, great. She walked to the starting point and knew there was a catch. She could easily do this by taking small, light steps and Naraku knew that, so there must be something different about it.

"Begin." he ordered with a smirk. She took her first step lightly, then her second and third. She was halfway across with no problem at all until she felt an intense change in the gravity, it was for forceful, making her heavy and it hard to walk. She lifted a foot slowly with much resistance from gravity and put it back down again. By now, her feet were burning. After she made it across, she looked at her feet. They were burnt badly on the bottoms. "I hope you've had enough torture for one night. Disobey me again and it will be one hundred times worse than this." he said, throwing her a very short red and black silk robe with a dragon on it. She gave a small bow and turned, slipping the robe on and glaring. She walked into her sleeping quarters. Three people followed her inside.

"Jesus, Kagome." she heard a woman's voice say. "We've never seen anyone tortured like that. How did you manage to piss him off so bad?" the woman asked.

"Didn't you see it, Kagura?" asked the familiar voice of Bankotsu. "She refused to kill Sesshomaru, she ran around Tokyo wildly, then she tried to commit suicide by drowning herself in Tokyo Bay." he laughed. "It was pretty stupid to try suicide seeing as though you have no soul. Therefore, you can't die."

"I do have a soul!" Kagome shot back in her normal cold voice. "Right, onee-san?" she asked Kagura. She didn't respond. "Onee-san?" she asked again. Kagura looked back at her with sad eyes and shook her head. Kagome looked down. "Whatever. That just means I can kill all I want and nothing will ever happen to me. I am just fine with that." she said smugly and laid back on her bed, silently wincing.

"Don't act so tough, Kagome. You're hurt." muttered Bankotsu, taking a bandage and untying her robe. He wrapped it around her ribs and cut stomach. The silent white haired, black eyed girl, Kanna, began to wrap Kagome's wrists.

"I am fine." she said stubbornly and sat up, her unfinished ribs making another crunching noise. "Itai." she said.

"See? I told you." he chuckled. He continued with her bandaging, of course, copping a feel, to which she responded by slapping him. Kagura decided to join in and help to fix the broken form of the girl she considered a little sister. She bandaged her feet all the way up to below her knees, leaving her toes and heels out.

"Thanks." Kagome said and laid back down. Kanna and Kagura nodded and walked out as Bankotsu laid on the bed with her. "What are you doing?"

"Laying here."

"Why?"

"I'm too lazy to go back to my room….Annnd I wanna spend some time with you." he smirked.

"Leave."

"Nuh uh. Don't be such a bitch, Kagome." he laughed.

"I can be a bitch if I want. I do not have a soul." she said coldly, laying on her side, facing away from him.

"Oooh. That's the first time i've ever heard you curse."

"Yes. Living in hell does that to a person." she muttered.

"Well, just because you don't have a soul doesn't mean you aren't living. I'm sure your soul is out there somewhere. We just have to find it." he encouraged, wrapping his arms around her small body and molding his body into the back of hers.

"You are sweet when you want to be." she stated, putting her hand on his. She relaxed until he began to make a humping motion against her. "Leave." she said coldly.

"Kay, bye babe." he chuckled, exiting promptly, not waiting to feel her anger. She began to get tired and her pain started to fade.

"Training, tenshi." Naraku ordered from the doorway. Kagome put a pillow over her head. "Are you disobeying me?" he asked in a threatening tone. She got up and walked to her closet, putting on a red zip up exercise bra because she couldn't put a shirt on over the bandages. She also put on black short shorts, pulling her hair into a high ponytail. "Who bandaged you?" he asked.

"I did it myself. It hurt, master." she lied, not wanting to get them in trouble.

"Okay, come along." he said.

They walked into a fire surrounded dojo and began sparing. Kagome landed seventeen blows on Naraku in under three minutes. "Okay. Let's test your control skills now." he said, a group of slaves walking inside. A man was brought over. "Death by weapon, no usage of hands. Go."

Kagome looked over to a box of weapons and brought a knife out with her mind. The knife aimed and darted into the man's heart. Death in under 2 seconds. A woman was summoned. Kagome expanded her aura, the woman's heart stopping. K.O. Another man walked over with a gun in his hands. Kagome looked into his eyes, her's hard as diamond but lifeless as stone. He raised the gun to his head and shot himself. Dead. The next test dummy came over. Kagome looked at them. Her eyes widened a fraction for a moment, looking as if a spark had ignited in them. The slave combusting into flames. Kagome felt so guilty and terrible, but that feeling would only worsen in a matter on seconds.

Naraku motioned for the child to come over. 'No.' Kagome thought. "Take her life without touching her." he ordered. Kagome looked at her.

"I am sorry." she said so quietly that no one could hear her and the child looked at her with frightened eyes. Kagome looked into her eyes for a millisecond, the child's neck snapping as she fell over and died.

The next test subject was a guy that looked no older than 16. He was tall and very handsome, Kagome noticed. 'I am taking all of these innocent lives right now. How can I be so cruel?' she asked herself. "Make it a painful and gruesome death," Naraku chuckled evilly. Kagome looked into the guy's eyes, trying to calm him and let her thoughts enter his mind. 'I am going to make this as quick and painless as possible. Forgive me. I will rescue you, give it time. You will not stay dead.' she reassured him in his mind. She made a lunge for him, knocking him to the ground, her on top. She straddled his hips and leaned down towards his neck. She bit into his neck with her fangs and sucked. He hissed. She was gulping down his blood ounce by ounce. She moved her hand up to his neck, biting her hand and letting her own blood drip onto him. Some ran down his neck and some onto the ground. Her hair fell around them like a curtain. The dull sound of gulping and heavy breathing filled the room. She pulled away, raising her head to look at Naraku. Blood ran down her mouth in a rather sensual but cruel way. She stood.

"May we take a break, now, Master-sama?" she asked, licking her fangs with her small tongue.

"Yes, most certainly. You have proved yourself to me today." he chuckled, looking lustfully at her blood stained mouth. Kagome bowed and turned, walking toward the showers. She felt disgusting.

"Taking a life. What a horrid thing." she muttered to herself, undressing and stepping into the shower, trying to wash away her guilt.

**What did you thing? Good? Bad? Love it or hate it? Either way, review and rate it. **

**Bai-bai ^_^ I hope you enjoyed! :D**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Calculating Life: A Nightmare of Disaster and Death**_

_**A Bird Trapped in a Cage**_

_**SUMMARY: Sequel to Calculating Life: A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy. After the "death" of Kagome, the Takahashi's adoptive daughter and InuYasha's fate-chosen mate, what will the world do? She had a power so divine that threatened the entire universe if wielded by the wrong hands, which is what Naraku is trying to do. When Naraku takes her body with those intentions, will he be able to destroy everything, or will Kagome's missing soul and the missing jewel cause problems for him? Can Kagome ever return to her one true love, InuYasha or will her soul not be able to return to her body like she had initially planned? Why are there so many recent murders in Tokyo? When the place Kagome called home for a short time is filled with such a nightmare of disaster and death, much like what happened to her prior home, the moon kingdom, what can she do? If Naraku controls her body with the power of his miasma, what will happen? Can the moon kingdom be restored to its original glory in such chaos? **_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha and probably never will. :'(

_-LAST TIME-_

The next test subject was a guy that looked no older than 16. He was tall and very handsome, Kagome noticed. 'I am taking all of these innocent lives right now. How can I be so cruel?' she asked herself. "Make it a painful and gruesome death," Naraku chuckled evilly. Kagome looked into the guy's eyes, trying to calm him and let her thoughts enter his mind. 'I am going to make this as quick and painless as possible. Forgive me. I will rescue you, give it time. You will not stay dead.' she reassured him in his mind. She made a lunge for him, knocking him to the ground, her on top. She straddled his hips and leaned down towards his neck. She bit into his neck with her fangs and sucked. He hissed. She was gulping down his blood ounce by ounce. She moved her hand up to his neck, biting her hand and letting her own blood drip onto him. Some ran down his neck and some onto the ground. Her hair fell around them like a curtain. The dull sound of gulping and heavy breathing filled the room. She pulled away, raising her head to look at Naraku. Blood ran down her mouth in a rather sensual but cruel way. She stood.

"May we take a break, now, Master-sama?" she asked, licking her fangs with her small tongue.

"Yes, most certainly. You have proved yourself to me today." he chuckled, looking lustfully at her blood stained mouth. Kagome bowed and turned, walking toward the showers. She felt disgusting.

"Taking a life. What a horrid thing." she muttered to herself, undressing and stepping into the shower, trying to wash away her guilt.

-CURRENT-

Sesshomaru awoke in his bedroom to the sound of a thunderstorm. "How bothersome," he muttered, putting his hand against his forehead with an exasperated sigh. He pulled his silk blankets away, revealing his lean muscled bare chest. He stood, pulling baggy gray sweatpants on over his boxers and walked downstairs to have his daily brunch. He arrived in the breakfast nook, seeing InuYasha sitting there, angrily chomping his cereal, his attire very similar to his elder brother's. "Oh, stop eating like a hungry dog." Sesshomaru scolded cooly, raking his clawed fingers through his long, white-tinted, silver hair.

"Shut the fuck up, you fluff ass faggot." InuYasha growled, shoving more cereal into his mouth and chomping it to get on Sesshomaru's nerves.

"Well, well, someone needs to get laid." Sesshomaru said, taking eggs out to make an omelet.

"We don't all wanna contract every STD in existence by fucking hoes." InuYasha retorted.

"They aren't hoes. They are just experienced." Sesshomaru said, beating the eggs. "Okay, so they're hoes."

"And you're a man whore."

"Was that supposed to be an insult?" the older demon asked, while trying to figure out what to do next. "Yuki!" Sesshomaru called for the maid. "Make my omelet." He walked over to the breakfast bar where InuYasha was seated and snatched the cereal box.

"Hey!" InuYasha yelled, cereal flying out of his mouth.

"You'll get fat." Sesshomaru stated simply.

"Fuck you."

"One: That is incest. Two: That is gay. Three: I'm sure you'd rather fuck Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

"Don't joke about Kagome like that!" InuYasha growled as his eyes flashed red.

"No, I saw her last night. We were in the red light district and I saw her on the street. So, I mean, you know how Kagome is beautiful. We went to a love hotel, of course, I didn't know it was her at the time. We were up against the wall and whatnot when she attempted to kill me for no reason. Then she destroyed the building and sent me home. The end."

"You saw her body? Dammit! You should have followed her or brought her home or something!" he yelled.

"I told her she needed to come with me but she talked about the "Kagome we knew" and "Master" and nonsense. Maybe she's gone crazy." Sesshomaru said.

"No, she, in soul form, left her body because Naraku, aka "Master," wanted to take her soul to control the world. So now he has her body as she's stuck god only knows where!" InuYasha bellowed, throwing his bowl into the dishwasher and storming towards his room.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked, taking his plate with the omelet from Yuki and following after him.

"To find Kagome!" InuYasha yelled, pulling on some holy, faded jeans and a white, tight, v-neck teeshirt and some white basketball shoes.

Sesshomaru put the omelet in his mouth and went to get dressed. He put on a blue wife beater top, pulling it up a little on one side to expose him stomach. He also pulled on dark wash jeans with white and blue basketball shoes. He pulled his hair into a high pony tail and jogged downstairs, following InuYasha and eating the omelet. "Well of course I am coming with you." Sesshomaru muttered, finishing his brunch.

"Feh." InuYasha replied, walking outside, getting into his Veyron, Sesshomaru following suit. "Where should we look? We can't get to her if she is in hell, but she may be out on a killing spree."

"We should wait and go to Kabukicho tonight. We could search Harajuku, maybe." Sesshomaru replied as InuYasha headed there. They parked and walked into the mass of people. Looking around, they saw cosplayers and bands and stores. They searched there for a good two hours before moving on to the next place. It was ten o'clock when they went to Kabukicho. They split up and walked around, looking for any sight of Kagome. As soon as they met back up, they heard some noise from the alley way as a group of men came out, the Yakuza of course.

"Look, we're looking for someone. Get the fuck out of my way." InuYasha said angrily.

"And if we don't?" one asked smugly.

"I'll fucking kill you." InuYasha retorted.

"Now, now." Sesshomaru said cooly.

"You kill us? Ha, guys, the kid thinks he's so big and mighty." laughed one.

"You and what army?" another one chuckled. A form jumped from the roof of a building and landed behind the men. Before they could turn around, their necks were snapped. The girl with butt length black and platinum blonde hair that fell in soft spirals looked up, revealing bright violet eyes. "Yo." she said.

"Kagome?" InuYasha asked, shocked. "What did you do to yourself?"

"You do not like it? Too bad.." she muttered.

"I like it, it's just different." he shrugged.

"Kay, thanks. I have work to do, see ya." she said and made an attempt to jump onto the building overhead. InuYasha caught her wrist before she could.

"Nope. You're staying with us." he said. She huffed and glared at him.

"Let me go or I will kill you. Simple." she warned coldly.

"As if." InuYasha replied, rolling his eyes.

He yelped in surprise as Kagome's hand hooked onto his wrist and she pulled him towards her, his back facing her. She took her foot and kicked him in the back, sending him into the garbage cans up ahead. He jumped up heatedly as he saw her jump onto the roof of a building, running. He and Sesshomaru made a mad dash after her, hopping from rooftop to rooftop. Eventually they caught up to her as she crouched down, clutching her foot.

"What's wrong?" he asked, approaching her, taking notice of the knee high bandages on her feet. He watched as she pulled the bandages off. They were blood covered.

"Master punished me," she said simply.

"Bastard! Dammit to fucking hell! Why aren't you healing?" he bellowed.

"It has come to my attention that I do not have a soul, yet I am a miko. Without my soul, I do not heal as quick, but still quicker than a human. My feet refuse to heal because I do not get a break from this and I am always running," she replied, taking new bandages out of her kimono sleeve. He then noticed her wrapped wrists.

"How badly did that idiot beat you?" he shouted, walking closer. She put her head down as she bandaged herself again.

"It was my fault." she said, standing unsteadily on her badly injured feet, clutching her ribs a little.

"No it isn't your goddamn fault! What pissed him off so fucking badly that he fucking felt the need to break you into fucking pieces? Huh? What, were you three seconds late getting back to hell? This is fucking ridiculous! Bullshit! You're not going back there!" he growled out loudly, jerking her into a hug, clutching her tightly.

"You are hurting my ribs." she said, simply. "It was my fault because I disobeyed master. And now, I am disobeying him again. I must leave. I am not allowed to associate with you."

"The fucking hell you are!" he yelled, grabbing her before she had the chance to run away from him. "I'm not losing you, wench. You'd better think again if you think i'm letting you go. You are sick, you are injured, you are getting too skinny, and you are murdering."

"If you wish me to get better, I could always drink the blood of a demon." she said, her eyes darkening to a different shade of violet, a red ring forming around them. Kagome licked her lips hungrily.

"Has he turned you into a vampire now? Wonderful. Another thing to deal with." Sesshomaru stated in a cool voice, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"No, not a vampire. Blood is just a good source of fast energy. You drink it and you absorb the life energy that is in the blood. Easy." she said, eyeing InuYasha's neck.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kago no aka no tori wa. Itsu, Itsu deyaru? (Kagome, Kagome. The bird in the cage, when will you come out?)" InuYasha said. "That's what you are, Kagome. A bird trapped in a cage. You have potential and you are amazing, but you cannot show this potential for all of the bad things surrounding you. You are caged by lies and deceit. You have been backstabbed by the mysterious person from behind. Just like the game. And like in the game, you will fall unless the mysterious person is guessed. Can you guess the mysterious person whom is behind you, little caged bird?" he asked.

"You." she answered, her voice like a beautiful, yet dangerous, silver bell's chime.

"Try again." said Sesshomaru from behind her.

"The koala bear?" she asked.

"…What?" InuYasha asked. Kagome pointed behind him to a koala bear sitting there, minding its own business. "Ignore that. Try once more." he replied with a sweat drop.

"Master-sama?" she asked, looking at her wrists.

"Yes, Naraku. He is the mysterious backstabber. Kagome, he is using you." he told her.

"You are wrong. Master-sama would never…" she said.

"Never what? Never force you to kill? Never beat you? Never make you work yourself until you collapse? He would never do those things? Really?" he yelled, glaring into her soulless eyes, trying to make her see and understand the truth.

"No! Stop!" she screamed. "Master-sama!" she cried as he began to clench at her heart, miasma stinging inside of her blood. She rose and jumped from the building, disappearing into no where. InuYasha growled in frustration, anger, and sadness.

"DAMMIT!" he roared, punching the roof of the building, making a hole. He yelled out a string of obscenities as Sesshomaru jumped from the building, walking back to their car.

Review it? :D Love it or hate it, review and rate it, please ^_^ Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Calculating Life: A Nightmare of Disaster and Death**_

_**LOS ANGELES**_

_**SUMMARY: Sequel to Calculating Life: A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy. After the "death" of Kagome, the Takahashi's adoptive daughter and InuYasha's fate-chosen mate, what will the world do? She had a power so divine that threatened the entire universe if wielded by the wrong hands, which is what Naraku is trying to do. When Naraku takes her body with those intentions, will he be able to destroy everything, or will Kagome's missing soul and the missing jewel cause problems for him? Can Kagome ever return to her one true love, InuYasha or will her soul not be able to return to her body like she had initially planned? Why are there so many recent murders in Tokyo? When the place Kagome called home for a short time is filled with such a nightmare of disaster and death, much like what happened to her prior home, the moon kingdom, what can she do? If Naraku controls her body with the power of his miasma, what will happen? Can the moon kingdom be restored to its original glory in such chaos? **_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha and probably never will. :'(

_-LAST TIME-_

"Never what? Never force you to kill? Never beat you? Never make you work yourself until you collapse? He would never do those things? Really?" he yelled, glaring into her soulless eyes, trying to make her see and understand the truth.

"No! Stop!" she screamed. "Master-sama!" she cried as he began to clench at her heart, miasma stinging inside of her blood. She rose and jumped from the building, disappearing into no where. InuYasha growled in frustration, anger, and sadness.

"DAMMIT!" he roared, punching the roof of the building, making a hole. He yelled out a string of obscenities as Sesshomaru jumped from the building, walking back to their car.

-CURRENT-

"Are you ready to go, Tenshi?" Naraku asked from the doorway to Kagome's room, watching her pack a suit case.

"Hai, Master-sama." she answered, zipping the case.

"Here are your targets. And also, after you complete your mission, you're free to shop. Have a little fun afterwards. I am being kind and giving you a break." he said, handing her a passport, several credit cards, and target information.

"Thank you, Master-sama." Kagome said, studying the information.

"Goodbye, Tenshi." he said, nodding to her.

"Goodbye." she replied, walking out of the building.

"Kagome!" Bankotsu called, running up to her. "Have a good trip, be careful." he said, hugging her.

"Thank you. I will. Goodbye." she said, running her hand through the air and walking into the dark portal that appeared. She rolled her luggage down the street. Passing a ramen restaurant, she glanced inside and quieted her walking, but it was too late. The silver haired demon whipped his head around, smelling Kagome and hearing a strange noise on the pavement. He quickly placed his money on the table and ran out of the restaurant. The now blonde Kagome sighed as InuYasha ran up beside her.

"Something you need?" she asked, coldly, sweeping her bangs out of her face.

"Why do you have luggage?" he asked curiously.

"I am going somewhere." Kagome responded.

"Where?" InuYasha questioned.

"None of your concern." replied the soulless girl.

"It's plenty my concern. I'm courting you whether you want to accept it or not, and as soon as we get your soul back, you will be my mate."

"Nonsense." she huffed, continuing to walk and drag her luggage, InuYasha alongside.

"Love you, too." he said, rolling his eyes. "So really, where are you going?"

"You are much too persistent. If you must know, I am going to Los Angeles, California, US." she responded.

"Why?"

"Master-sama has given me work there."

"Doing what?"

"What else? An assassination," she told him.

"Kagome." he warned. "I forbid you."

"You cannot do that," she sneered.

"Watch me." he retorted, pulling out a cell phone and dialing a number. "How long will you be there?" he asked.

"Two weeks, why?"

"Hey mom, dad, don't ask why, but i'll be gone for around two weeks. Los Angeles. Okay, i'll be responsible, I promise. Bye."

"I. Hate. You." she growled.

"Hate is such a strong word, Kagome. Use something less hardcore, like dislike." he teased.

"Even so, you will not be able to get a ticket. The flight is booked." Kagome stated, pulling her long, healthy hair off of her neck and around her shoulder.

"We'll see." InuYasha smirked, glancing at her courting mark. He was going to have fun with this. They arrived at Narita International Airport. Both went through security and Kagome continued through luggage check.

"No luggage?" a worker asked InuYasha.

"I'm shopping when I get there." replied InuYasha as the man nodded in understanding, letting him through. "I need a first class ticket to Los Angeles," InuYasha told a woman at the desk.

"I'm afraid all of our Los Angeles flights are booked." the woman replied. InuYasha sighed and handed her a large wad of cash. She glanced from left to right to make sure no one was looking and accepted it. "Which flight?"

"This one." he answered, showing her Kagome's plane ticket. She handed him a ticket as he walked back over to Kagome who was frantically looking for her ticket. "What are you looking for?"

"My ticket, I cannot find it." she replied. InuYasha dropped it at her feet as she dug around in her purse.

"Is that it?" he asked, pointing to the ticket.

"Yes, I could have sworn that was not there." she muttered, picking it up and walking to the boarding line for first class along with InuYasha. "_What _are you doing?" she asked as he followed her.

"I told you, i'm coming with you." he said, holding out his ticket between his index and middle fingers. She growled as they walked onto the plane. "Oh look, my seat is right beside you." he smirked as they walked into the first class section, sitting three places behind the pilot's quarters. Kagome looked around from her seat by the window, noticing there were not many people, most likely InuYasha's doing. She sighed.

"What's wrong?" InuYasha asked.

"You are making my life difficult." she stated, looking out of the window as they began to take off.

"I'm making your life difficult? You're making your life difficult on your own." he told her.

"No I am not."

"You are. You keep going back to him. You are the one murdering. I'm trying to help." he whispered harshly.

"I have no choice." she growled. "You have seen what happens if I do not."

"I can help." he reassured.

"No you cannot. He is controlling me. With him controlling me, as you said, I am trapped. I am a bird, I suppose." she glared.

"We'll destroy Naraku, together, Kagome, together. I promise. I won't let you go." he told her, putting his large, strong hand against her soft cheeks, feeling her high cheekbones under his palm. She looked at him with her huge, beautiful eyes and pulled her face away. She stared out the window, thinking as InuYasha looked at his clawed hand. 'I need you back, Kagome.' he thought.

After around 30 minutes, InuYasha began trying to strike up a conversation, knowing they were going to be there for a while. "So, this is why you dyed your hair?" he asked.

"Yes. So I do not look like a foreigner." she replied, looking towards him. He had to admit, it looked beautiful, black still suited her to him because that is what he was used to, but blonde was gorgeous as well.

"What are we going to do about a hotel?"

"Master-sama booked me a room at Four Seasons," she answered. "You may stay with me. If you interfere, you die. Understood?"

"Sure, sure." he said, smirking.

"Pardon, but would you like anything?" a flight attendant asked.

"May I have one moment so look at the menu?" Kagome asked, picking up a menu.

"Of course." the woman replied, going to the back and checking on others.

"Are you actually going to eat any of that?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes." she said, her eyes blank as they rapidly scanned the menu. She placed it down in a matter of seconds.

"Why? Are you starving or something?" he questioned with a chuckle until he saw her expression. "You really are?" he growled.

"It is fine." she said, ordering her food as the flight attendant came back. When she left, InuYasha let out a growl deep in his throat. "What?"

"Don't "what" me." he said. "Why are you starving yourself?"

"I am not….Master-sama.." she replied quietly.

"I should have guessed that bastard was doing it. You're eating as much as you can while we're here. You're too skinny." he said, watching as the woman brought Kagome food. "She'll also have a cheeseburger." he said, looking at the salad she ordered.

"InuYasha." Kagome warned, pouring her lemon dressing over the salad.

"Shut up and eat." he told her.

Many hours later, they arrived at LAX. After Kagome got her luggage, they got in a limo and headed to the Four Seasons Hotel.

"So bright." Kagome mumbled, stepping out of the limo, shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight.

"What do you expect?" he chuckled. They walked into the lobby, InuYasha wearing the ring Kagome had gotten him, making his demon features disappear.

"Serena Hilton." Kagome told the woman at check in.

"Serena Hilton, Presidential Suite East?"

"Yes. Thank you." Kagome replied in perfect English.

"Here are your room keys. Enjoy your stay at The Four Seasons, Los Angeles." she smiled.

Taking the keys, Kagome handed one to InuYasha and walked to the elevator. "Do you want to go shop?" she asked as they walked into the room. It was amazing.

"Yea, I didn't bring any stuff." he replied. They headed to Rodeo Drive and began to shop until they were exhausted. The pair went to dinner and then returned to the hotel at around 11 o'clock at night.

"Problem." Kagome said, looking at the bed.

"What?" InuYasha asked, not so much looking at the bed, but more at the blood red silk thigh length gown that clung to her form.

"There is one bed." she replied.

"No matter. I can share." he smirked, plopping down onto the bed, patting the spot beside him. Kagome hesitantly sat down beside him, glancing towards him.

"You will die if you try anything." she warned. He smirked and place his hand on her snow white exposed thigh. "I said-" she began, but was cut off.

"I heard you." he said huskily, crouching over her and pressing his lips harshly to her own. She began to struggle underneath him, pushing at his chest, panicking. She began to calm down as he stroked her face lovingly and entangled his hand in her hair. He slightly parted her lips with his tongue but sighed when she pulled back. "Kagome…" he muttered as he saw tears run down her face.

"I am confused." she whispered. "I have never felt like this, at least, not in my current state."

"Don't be confused, Kagome. I love you, Naraku doesn't. Trust me."

"Trust…" she mumbled. "I trusted you before…?"

"Yes, you trusted me, Kagome." he replied.

He began to kiss her again when he saw her eyes flutter closed. He began to part her lips, to which she slowly consented. He groaned as her small tongue slipped into his mouth. She became more aggressive. She pushed him back and flipped their position, kissing his strong jaw and down his neck. She began to rub his now demon ears as he growled deep in his chest. Kagome traced his jaw with her tongue and moved back up to attack his lips. She ripped his white teeshirt off of his lean form and moved down to his sweatpants, using her small hands to tug at the hem of them until his larger hand stopped her. She looked up at him with confusion.

"Not like this." he told her. "Not without your soul."

She sighed, sexually and mentally frustrated. "InuYasha…"

"Don't think I don't want you. I want you so badly right now, you don't even understand. It just isn't right." he explained as she pouted.

"Fine." she muttered, turning over and laying her head down, pretending to sleep. InuYasha smirked and kissed her neck, making her shiver. He pulled her close and watched her fall into a deep sleep.

**Love it? Hate it? Review and rate it. ^_^**

**I hope you enjoyed :D Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Calculating Life: A Nightmare of Disaster and Death**_

_**The Job Of An Assassin **_

_**SUMMARY: Sequel to Calculating Life: A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy. After the "death" of Kagome, the Takahashi's adoptive daughter and InuYasha's fate-chosen mate, what will the world do? She had a power so divine that threatened the entire universe if wielded by the wrong hands, which is what Naraku is trying to do. When Naraku takes her body with those intentions, will he be able to destroy everything, or will Kagome's missing soul and the missing jewel cause problems for him? Can Kagome ever return to her one true love, InuYasha or will her soul not be able to return to her body like she had initially planned? Why are there so many recent murders in Tokyo? When the place Kagome called home for a short time is filled with such a nightmare of disaster and death, much like what happened to her prior home, the moon kingdom, what can she do? If Naraku controls her body with the power of his miasma, what will happen? Can the moon kingdom be restored to its original glory in such chaos? **_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha and probably never will. :'(

A/N: Wow, so much has happened. I am fine and my family is fine, which is why i'm updating. Tokyo didn't get hit too badly by anything, so I am thankful. Thank you for keeping Japan in your prayers ^^

_-LAST TIME-_

He began to kiss her again when he saw her eyes flutter closed. He began to part her lips, to which she slowly consented. He groaned as her small tongue slipped into his mouth. She became more aggressive. She pushed him back and flipped their position, kissing his strong jaw and down his neck. She began to rub his now demon ears as he growled deep in his chest. Kagome traced his jaw with her tongue and moved back up to attack his lips. She ripped his white teeshirt off of his lean form and moved down to his sweatpants, using her small hands to tug at the hem of them until his larger hand stopped her. She looked up at him with confusion.

"Not like this." he told her. "Not without your soul."

She sighed, sexually and mentally frustrated. "InuYasha…"

"Don't think I don't want you. I want you so badly right now, you don't even understand. It just isn't right." he explained as she pouted.

"Fine." she muttered, turning over and laying her head down, pretending to sleep. InuYasha smirked and kissed her neck, making her shiver. He pulled her close and watched her fall into a deep sleep.

-CURRENT-

Kagome awoke to find herself pressed against InuYasha's lean, hard form.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." murmured the beautiful half demon, his gold lava-like eyes gazing into her's as she looked up at him.

"Good morning," she said, looking away before she got too lost in his eyes. Kagome sat up and climbed slowly out of bed, pulling down her night gown that had risen on her thigh. She glanced over to the clock as she stretched. "1:41 pm…? Why did you allow me to sleep this late?" she questioned.

"You seemed exhausted." he replied, getting out of bed himself.

"I have a job to do, this is not a vacation or time to rest," she retorted, grabbing a towel and walking silently to the bathroom, ready for a bath.

She undressed and stepped into the tub, letting the water run from the faucet and down her back. She slipped down into the water, sighing in content. She lathered her light blonde hair in sweet cherry blossom shampoo and rinsed it. She then conditioned it, leaving that in and proceeding to wash her body.

"Get away from the door, InuYasha." she said coldly hearing his blood pulsing through his veins quietly. He growled and stomped off. She rinsed the conditioner out of her hair and stepped out of the bathing tub. Wrapping the towel around her small body, she opened the door and walked towards her room. "Out." she commanded, seeing InuYasha in the room.

"Why?" he asked, eying her the small towel.

"Please refrain from undressing me with your mind. Also, I am going to get dressed. Go take a shower while I get dressed." She replied, leaning down and unzipping her suit case. InuYasha walked into the bathroom as she pulled out clothes. She put on a red bra with black lace and red with black lace panties. She then put on a light gray slouchy, off the shoulder shirt. In navy blue lettering it said, "Rock and Roll". With it she paired dark blue jean short shorts that ended just below her butt. They had rips all in the front, the holes covered by that white threat stuff. She also had on navy blue flip flops. She placed a black and white baseball-like cap on her head. Kagome curled her long hair in spirals, did her makeup, and put on oversized sunglasses. InuYasha came in as soon as she was finished, putting on a tight, thin white v-neck teeshirt with a black button up shirt over it, unbuttoned. He put on a gold cross necklace around his neck and washed out jeans. On his finger was the magical ring that made his demon features disappear. He pulled his hair into a pony tail and followed Kagome down to the lobby.

"I need a limo." Kagome stated in English.

"Yes, ma'am. Where will you be going?" asked the man at the front desk.

"Ah, I am not quite sure. But it will be an all day thing if that helps any." Kagome smiled.

"It does. That will be 500 dollars." he said. Kagome handed him one of her credit cards and signed a paper.

"Thank you very much." Kagome said with a smile, taking her card back and turning towards the door, rolling her eyes at her wonderful acting skills. They walked outside to the front of the hotel and stepped into their limo. "I am not sure where we want to go, but could you perhaps give us a tour?"

"Of course. It would be my pleasure, miss." answered the driver, tipping his cap to her and pulling out of the hotel driveway. "May I ask where you two are from?" he asked, eying them.

"Florida." Kagome answered quickly.

"Florida? I hear a slight accent in your voice though." he pried.

"Her parents have an accent and that is just what she has adopted." InuYasha saved.

"Ah, I see. You are very interesting looking, miss. Do you model?"

"Model?" she asked with a small laugh. "You are funny."

"Funny? I was being serious." Replied the man with a chuckle.

"If you say so, but no, I do not model." Answered Kagome.

"You should consider it. There are many places to be discovered here. It IS Los Angeles, after all." he responded. They drove by an abandoned building. "This is where the mafia operates," he said, pointing to the building.

"Interesting…" Kagome muttered, analyzing the building.

"Here we have the Chinese Theater. This is where many award shows, parties, etc are held. And this building is the Kodak Theater. Next we have a government office. There is a very important gathering tonight." the driver explained as they passed places.

"Oh, a government meeting? And who exactly will be there and what for?" she asked, interested.

"It is an international meeting between 17 countries, I believe." he answered. Kagome nodded and memorized the layout of the building. They continued on their tour. "This is the Hollywood sign. You are able to hike up there if you would like."

"That sounds good, let's go." InuYasha said, opening the car door and pulled Kagome out, beginning up the trail.

"Why did you do that?" Kagome asked, yanking her wrist away from InuYasha.

"He was checking you out an it pissed me off." he growled. They hiked silently for around 45 minutes before reaching the Hollywood sign.

"Wow." Kagome said, looking up. "It is huge."

"That's what she said." InuYasha smirked.

"Not to you." she smirked back, walking closer to the sign, examining it. "Why do they have this blade fence around it?"

"It was vandalized before." replied InuYasha, getting over his sulking episode. Kagome sighed and took a picture, then she began back down the hiking trail.

It was nine o'clock at night when they got back to the hotel. Kagome immediately stripped of her clothing and pulled another outfit out. She put on tight, red designer cocktail dress that had a split on each side that went up to the top of her thigh. Kagome picked up a bag and stuffed another outfit in it. She slipped on black pumps and put on sunglasses walking out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. She straightened her hair so that is was just above her butt and made a small braided crown in the roots. Kagome walked into the living room to see InuYasha watching the television.

"What are you doing?" InuYasha asked, turning around to face her.

"Out." she replied simply. Within a matter of milliseconds, she was pressed into the wall. InuYasha grabbed her sunglasses and pulled them away from her face, revealing blood red irises.

"No you're not." he said, kissing her harshly. "Snap out of it," he growled as he pulled away.

"Snap out of what? I am fine." she said coldly.

"Kagome, come on. Come on." he said, kissing her again. She bit his lip with her fangs and pushed him away, a drop of blood rolling down his chin.

"Leave me alone." she warned.

"Never." he smirked. She glared at him and placed her hand on his chest, shocking his slightly with her power. He backed away and walked into the bedroom. He came back out in a black blazer and black dress pants. He walked to the door and opened it, motioning for Kagome to go first. He followed her out.

"Where do you think you are going?" Kagome asked in the elevator.

"Going with you, wench." InuYasha replied as the elevator stopped at the lobby level. Kagome slipped her sunglasses back on and walked out of the elevator. The pair went outside and got inside of a limousine.

"I am going to the government gathering." Kagome said to the limo driver, handing him a large amount of cash. He nodded and drove there. The dog demon accompanied by the soulless mike exited the car and walked towards the paparazzi surrounded building. Kagome lead the way and walked up the stairs of the place. She had her face downturned so that the cameras didn't snap any photos of her.

"Names?" asked security. Kagome glanced at the list very quickly, examining the names in a millisecond.

"Princess Madeleine." Kagome responded with a Swedish accent. "He is my fiance." she said, gesturing to InuYasha. The male security guards looked her up and down and nodded. The two walked inside and were greeted. After about 45 minutes, Kagome began with her plan. Hu Jintao began to speak into a microphone. Kagome made her way to a metal ledge that went around the perimeter of the room, much like what is in a theater (where the lighting is). She changed into the outfit in her bag. She put on a super tight white tank top and very tight skinny jeans with holes all down the front. Over the skinny jeans were black boots that went just above the knee. Tucked into either side of the boots were weapons. In the right boot, she had a small pistol and in the left was a sharp dagger. She took her glasses off to show her orbs of blood. Sighing, she stood on the railing of the ledge and pounced, hiding behind a tree in the corner of the ballroom. She took out a laser pointer to start a riot. She pressed the button on the pointer and aimed it at Hu Jintao's forehead. Everyone began to panic and run around. A security guard tackled Hu to the ground. InuYasha took the pointer out of Kagome's hand and rolled his eyes.

"You're not going to be killing _anyone._" InuYasha said.

"Want to bet?" Kagome smirked, touching her finger to his chest as a barrier went up around him, holding the half demon in place.

"I told you I would help! I said that we would kill Naraku together. Don't be so easily controlled! You don't want to kill anyone and you know that." he whispered harshly, trying not to draw attention. Kagome glared at him with her red eyes and slowly walked into the center of the crowd, the heels on her boots clacking on the tile floor. She smirked at the chaos and pulled our the pistol, killing five people before anyone had time to react. Blood began to pool onto the white tile flooring. She looked into the eyes of others, ripping their souls out of their pathetic human bodies without a second thought. Pulling out the dagger, she ran with lightening speed towards security, slicing their throats open and leaving them for death. Finally, she drew her katana, stabbing it into the floor and letting her energy flow out freely. The glittering black-purple filled the room, slashing, smothering, stabbing, and torturing the worldly leaders. Her eyes glowed bright as her energy flowed back into her body. As the purple cleared, she examined the artfulness of the destruction she had caused. Blood soaked over the white and bodies littered the floor. Just as she stepped forward, a bright light appeared on the wall. A girl with long, midnight hair stepped out of the portal-like light. She looked up, her violet eyes sparkling.

"Oh goodness, look what you have done," Sighed the girl with midnight hair in an angelic voice. "I shall fix this," she smiled.

"Kagome!" InuYasha shouted, both turned towards him.

"You locked our intended mate up, too?" Good Kagome asked bad Kagome. She walked forward and placed her hand into the pool of crimson blood on the floor. It began to glimmer and turn white until it dissolved into glitter, flying into the air surrounding orbs that came from the heavens. The orbs flew into the bodies of the dead socialites and world leaders. "You have been a bad girl, Chi." Kagome said with a pout, examining 'Chi's' hair. "And just what did you do to my hair? I mean, it is quite cute, but I prefer black for us, ne?"

"Shut up," commanded 'Chi'.

"You shut up," retorted Kagome, crossing her arms over her full chest.

"Kagome…" InuYasha murmured, walking towards her as the barrier around him dissolved. He hugged her. "How did you do that?"

"The jewel was apparently the thing I had to use along with my soul." she smiled, hugging him back.

"Are you here to stay permanently?" he asked.

"No, not quite yet, sorry. Now, Chi. Answer some questions for me." she ordered, looking towards her body. "Is Naraku doing this nonsense so that the world turns to chaos looking for leaders because their leaders are dead?"

"Hm, you figured it out." replied 'Chi' smugly.

"You have failed. You better not go to Naraku or he will beat you." Kagome warned.

"Not if I bring the jewel." she grinned evilly.

"THE HELL YOU WILL!" growled InuYasha as his eyes turned red.

"Calm down, InuYasha. She cannot bring it if she does not know where it is." Kagome reassured. She walked towards 'Chi' and touched her chest. 'Chi' screamed in pain as Naraku's control over her was purified for the time being. "You will be fine for now." Kagome said. She created a portal mid air and walked in, saying goodbye to InuYasha and her body, warning them that the once-dead leaders would awaken soon.

**Love it? Hate it? Review and rate it. ^_^**

**I hope you enjoyed :D Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 8

I having trouble with writing the next chapter. I have complete writer's block. Can someone please give me some ideas and quick? It will be much appreciated. Thank you!


	10. Chapter 9

_**Calculating Life: A Nightmare of Disaster and Death**_

_**Back in Hell**_

_**SUMMARY: Sequel to Calculating Life: A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy. After the "death" of Kagome, the Takahashi's adoptive daughter and InuYasha's fate-chosen mate, what will the world do? She had a power so divine that threatened the entire universe if wielded by the wrong hands, which is what Naraku is trying to do. When Naraku takes her body with those intentions, will he be able to destroy everything, or will Kagome's missing soul and the missing jewel cause problems for him? Can Kagome ever return to her one true love, InuYasha or will her soul not be able to return to her body like she had initially planned? Why are there so many recent murders in Tokyo? When the place Kagome called home for a short time is filled with such a nightmare of disaster and death, much like what happened to her prior home, the moon kingdom, what can she do? If Naraku controls her body with the power of his miasma, what will happen? Can the moon kingdom be restored to its original glory in such chaos?**_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha and probably never will. :'(

**-LAST TIME-**

"No, not quite yet, sorry. Now, Chi. Answer some questions for me." she ordered, looking towards her body. "Is Naraku doing this nonsense so that the world turns to chaos looking for leaders because their leaders are dead?"

"Hm, you figured it out." replied 'Chi' smugly.

"You have failed. You better not go to Naraku or he will beat you." Kagome warned.

"Not if I bring the jewel." she grinned evilly.

"THE HELL YOU WILL!" growled InuYasha as his eyes turned red.

"Calm down, InuYasha. She cannot bring it if she does not know where it is." Kagome reassured. She walked towards 'Chi' and touched her chest. 'Chi' screamed in pain as Naraku's control over her was purified for the time being. "You will be fine for now." Kagome said. She created a portal mid air and walked in, saying goodbye to InuYasha and her body, warning them that the once-dead leaders would awaken soon.

**-CURRENT-**

"Come on, we're getting out of here." InuYasha commanded, walking around the mess of regenerating bodies. He turned around when he didn't hear her walking behind him and saw her head downturned.

"I did this." she stated more than questioned. Kagome looked towards the young dog demon, her large eyes expressing a million emotions, not longer cold stone. She looked back to the floor and followed after him silently. He paused, waiting until she was next to him and draped his arm over her dainty shoulders.

"They're alive. It'll be fine for now, Kagome." he responded as they continued down the street.

"It does not matter if they are alive, because it does not change the fact they were dead, killed by me." she said softly, almost impossible to hear, even with his outstanding sense of hearing. InuYasha sighed and pulled her closer.

"Just don't think about it, Kag." he stated.

*End of the Week*

"Are you almost packed? It is time to leave or we will be late for our flight." Kagome asked, picking up all of her luggage.

"I don't get the need for a plane when you can just teleport." InuYasha mumbled and zipped up his final suit case.

"Master-sama does not condone the use of my powers unless I have been assigned a mission." replied the young miko.

"Baka, stop calling him master." InuYasha muttered as his fist came down on the top of her head, not too harshly, but not gentle.

"Itai." she pouted cutely with a play glare up at him.

"Let's get moving, baka. We'll miss our flight." he stated and picked up his luggage and some of hers. Kagome nodded and followed after him.

Around an hour later, the pair boarded the airplane. Kagome, fifteen minutes into the flight, stood and attempted to open the overhead compartments, frantically jumping upwards to reach it.

"You're such a shortie," InuYasha smirked, standing up, a little over a foot above Kagome. "What is it you need?"

"Laptop, red bag." she pouted, sitting down. "Small people can usually move faster." she muttered.

"In bed?" he whispered as he sat down, his hot breath brushing against her ear.

"I-I did not mean t-that!" she stuttered, a cute pink blush dusting her cheeks.

He smirked. "Just kidding," InuYasha said, handing her the bag containing the laptop. She glared at him and unzipped the case.

"Why do you need the laptop?" he asked, curiously.

"Master-sa…Sorry. He wants to know where I am and he has asked to speak with me on it." she replied as InuYasha nodded in understanding. She put in earbuds and opened a message from him, typing.

_Tenshi: How are you, Master-sama?_

_Naraku: Fine, my dear Tenshi, somewhat agitated. And yourself?_

_Tenshi: I am so, so, Master-sama. You need to speak to me about something?_

_Naraku: I know, Tenshi._

_Tenshi: Know about what, Master-sama?_

_Naraku: You're with the half breed._

_Tenshi: How did you…?_

_Naraku: I've been watching, Tenshi. You're in big trouble._

Kagome slammed the computer shut and shoved it into the case.

"What is it, Kagome?" InuYasha questioned, examining her panicked expression.

"He knows." she replied worriedly.

"About me being with you?" he asked.

"Yes. He is going to hurt me. Worse than last time."

"No, no he won't. I won't let him," InuYasha reassured.

"You cannot do anything about it. I will have to go back. If I do not, Master-sama will summon me and I will be in even more trouble." she whispered.

"Kagome…" he muttered, looking into her bright eyes with sympathy.

"I will make it through." She smiled a small smile and turned to look out the window. Hours later, they arrived back in Tokyo. After collecting their luggage, Kagome gave a weak smile and walked to an alley way, entering into a black and purple hole in the back. She was greeted by Bankotsu, Kagura, and Kanna, all with sullen expressions on their faces. Bankotsu looked at Kagome sadly as she walked into the building Naraku was in.

"Ah Tenshi. You didn't run this time, but i'm afraid that isn't worth any forgiveness. You've disobeyed and disappointed me greatly." Naraku scolded.

"Yes, Master-sama." Kagome said.

"Your hand," he commanded. Kagome gave him her right hand. He dragged his sharply clawed finger down her arm and made a slice on her wrist. She winced. He pressed his fingers into her wrist, causing an instant hand shaped bruise. "You'd think you would have learned by now, Tenshi, but you still test me. If you continue to disobey, I will continue to punish." He said, pressing tighter with every word to emphasize his point. At the end of his statement, he bent her hand all the way back to her wrist.

"Itai, itai." she whispered.

"Does it hurt, Tenshi? I've never heard you call out in pain before. You're getting weak." he stated with play disappointment. He swung his leg under hers and she fell to the ground with a small noise of pain. Naraku put his foot on her rib cage and pressed his foot down slowly.

"Please…" Kagome whispered.

"Please what, Tenshi?" he asked with a chuckle.

"It hurts, Master-sama." she gasped as she felt a faint snap in her ribs.

"Why was he with you?" Naraku asked, kneeling down and straddling her, clutching her neck. Kagome looked up into his bloody orbs, seeing a faint look of sadness, which was quickly covered by hate.

"I invited him because I wanted to know more about him. I was plotting against him." she lied.

"Plotting against him? As in, kill him?" Naraku asked with a bit of interest as he loosened his grip on her fragile neck. Kagome nodded with a smirk playing at her naturally pouty lips. "Tell me more, Tenshi."

"Well, I was thinking, if I got rid of him, I could succeed with the missions. He was the one that has been stopping me." Kagome stated. Naraku grinned down at her and pressed his lips to hers. She responded by wrapping her left arm around his neck and grinding her perfect hips into his.

"You're killing me, Tenshi." he groaned as she poked a fang out and pressed it into her lip with a sexy grin. "Go bandage yourself. You deserve it."

"Thank you, Master-sama." she said as he helped her up. She began to walk to her room when his voice stopped her.

"But of course to prove to me that you aren't lying, I have a mission for you." He said, handing her a photo of a man with long white, silver hair pulled into a high pony tail. The man had bright golden yellow eyes, one purple stripe on either cheek, and a moon on his forehead. Behind the photograph was pages upon pages of information.

"InuTaisho…" Kagome whispered and walked to her room, analyzing and memorizing the information.

**Love it? Hate it? Review and rate it. ^_^**

**I hope you enjoyed :D Thanks for reading! Also, thank you to everyone who has been asking me if i'm okay. Thank you for keeping Japan in your prayers. **


	11. Chapter 10

_**Calculating Life: A Nightmare of Disaster and Death**_

_**Giving You Hell**_

_**SUMMARY: Sequel to Calculating Life: A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy. After the "death" of Kagome, the Takahashi's adoptive daughter and InuYasha's fate-chosen mate, what will the world do? She had a power so divine that threatened the entire universe if wielded by the wrong hands, which is what Naraku is trying to do. When Naraku takes her body with those intentions, will he be able to destroy everything, or will Kagome's missing soul and the missing jewel cause problems for him? Can Kagome ever return to her one true love, InuYasha or will her soul not be able to return to her body like she had initially planned? Why are there so many recent murders in Tokyo? When the place Kagome called home for a short time is filled with such a nightmare of disaster and death, much like what happened to her prior home, the moon kingdom, what can she do? If Naraku controls her body with the power of his miasma, what will happen? Can the moon kingdom be restored to its original glory in such chaos?**_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha and probably never will. :'(

**-LAST TIME-**

"Well, I was thinking, if I got rid of him, I could succeed with the missions. He was the one that has been stopping me." Kagome stated. Naraku grinned down at her and pressed his lips to hers. She responded by wrapping her left arm around his neck and grinding her perfect hips into his.

"You're killing me, Tenshi." he groaned as she poked a fang out and pressed it into her lip with a sexy grin. "Go bandage yourself. You deserve it."

"Thank you, Master-sama." she said as he helped her up. She began to walk to her room when his voice stopped her.

"But of course to prove to me that you aren't lying, I have a mission for you." He said, handing her a photo of a man with long white, silver hair pulled into a high pony tail. The man had bright golden yellow eyes, one purple stripe on either cheek, and a moon on his forehead. Behind the photograph was pages upon pages of information.

"InuTaisho…" Kagome whispered and walked to her room, analyzing and memorizing the information.

**-CURRENT-**

Kagome sat at her vanity, running a brush through her now-midnight tresses. "Ahhh," she sighed. "Back to black."

"Looks good," she heard from the doorway and glanced up to see it was Bankotsu. "Are you leaving?"

"Thanks," she said. "Yes, I am leaving momentarily."

"Need an escort?" he smirked.

"No." she said simply, brushed her straight silky hair once more, and stood. Her attire consisted of a spaghetti strap, skin tight black shirt, showing her toned (a little too skinny) stomach, a pair of short, black, tight shorts, and black, chunky, unlaced tennis shoes. She fastened a draping army utility belt around her hips and walked towards her door. She glared up at Bankotsu as she passed him, seeing as though his eyes drifted to her butt.

"Chill, princess." he murmured and followed her outside. The handsome young man looked into her slightly reddening eyes and sighed in his mind. He reached down and ruffled her hair, almost rolling on the ground, laughing from her scream and angered face. The miko pounced at him just as he disappeared. She mumbled obscenities under her breath as she flattened her smooth hair back out and created a portal, stepping through it.

**-INUYASHA-**

"Where have you been? You didn't call us or anything! Your mother was worried sick!" bellowed InuTaisho.

"I told you. I went to LA. I didn't call because I honestly forgot." InuYasha explained.

"You FORGOT?" yelled Izayoi.

"Yes, forgot." he answered.

"Are you…on drugs? Did you get someone pregnant? Are you in some kind of gang? The Yakuza?" Izayoi asked worriedly.

"No mom." InuYasha huffed.

"Then what is it?" she questioned with a frustrated tone.

"Why can't you just trust me?" InuYasha growled, glancing between his parents.

"What kind of good parents allow their children to venture to the other side of the world?" screamed his upset mother.

"You aren't good parents anyway, so why do you care?" he roared and stood up quickly, brushing past his mother and glaring fiercely at his father. InuTaisho turned around and, in a flash, was in front of the half demon, slamming him into the wall. "What the hell?" grunted InuYasha.

"Stop acting like a delinquent. We did NOT raise you like this!" InuTaisho ordered sharply.

"You're right. You didn't raise me at all!" the teen spat.

"Is this what this fit is about?" Izayoi asked softly, stepping closer.

InuYasha looked down. "No," he mumbled.

"Then what is it?" she questioned, an understanding tone evident in her voice.

"You're going to call me insane." he muttered.

"No we won't." Izayoi said, rolling her eyes.

"Kagome. I went with Kagome." he said.

"Stop talking like that. People will call you crazy. Kagome is…no longer with us, InuYasha." InuTaisho said.

"It's true! Go ask Sesshomaru! He knows, he met Kagome!" InuYasha defended.

"InuYasha…" Izayoi said sadly.

"Mom! Why can't you believe me?" InuYasha growled.

"Do you know how obscured that sounds?" she asked.

"Of course I know that, but do YOU know how obscured Kagome's life was? You know who she was, and that makes it seem a little more realistic. You have to believe me." he pleaded gruffly.

"Hypothetically, if she WAS still, somehow, alive, how?" InuTaisho asked.

"Naraku. You know when she was sick and acting weird? A demon from hell, Naraku, did something to her to control her. And it was killing her. Since he wanted to take her powers, soul, and the jewel, he slowly made her hate him and fed off of that. Whatever he did to her was darkening her spirit and, in turn, killed her. So when she died, she tried to save everyone and, in soul form, took the jewel and went back to her home which Naraku had destroyed. So now, she is trying to restore her home. She said she is planning on her body, who works for Naraku, to overthrow him. I don't think that will happen though because he has too much control over it." he explained.

"Works for him? Doing what?" InuTaisho asked.

"An assassin." he stated blandly.

"Killing people? Our Kagome is killing people?" Izayoi screamed. "I don't know if I believe this or not. It is too hard to process."

"I've talked to her soul and she occasionally visits. That is where all of everyone's mysterious birthday gifts are coming from." he told them. Suddenly, he felt a cold chill and he knew Kagome needed to talk to him. "Speaking of Kagome.." he said, and walked quickly to his room.

"InuYasha!" squealed Kagome, throwing her arms around him as he entered his room.

"What is it? Something's wrong." he muttered into her soft hair.

"Yes. It is urgent. Chi is coming here, InuYasha." she replied in panic.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"InuTaisho." she stated.

"…WHAT?" he yelled.

"Naraku ordered her to kill him! Hurry, we need to get him to a safe place. She is at the edge of Tokyo right now. Hurry!" she warned, pushing him to the door.

"I'm going, i'm going. Sheesh." he muttered, running downstairs. "Dad. We need to go to the forest retreat house in Kyoto. I don't have time to explain, but we all need to leave, NOW!"

"Why?"

"I said I can't explain! She's coming. Hurry!" InuYasha yelled to his father. "No packing, just get everyone. We have stuff there. Put the house on lock down before we leave. I'll get everyone. Pull the car around. We need to make this quick." he ordered. InuTaisho looked at his son curiously but realized this was urgent. He had never seen his son act this way. He and Izayoi pulled the car around as InuYasha threw in blankets, pillows, an emergency cooler, their household pets, and climbed in along with Sesshomaru, Hakudoshi, Souta, Kohaku, Shippou, and Rin. "We need to stop by and get Miroku, Sango, Kikyo, Yuki, Damien, Ayame, and…ugh, Kouga. It shouldn't be a problem. They all live on the same street and i've already called them."

"Now do we have time to explain?" Izayoi asked.

"When everyone gets in." he responded. Around fifteen minutes later, the group of friends, and Kouga, were in the car. "Why don't you two go to the back and watch cartoons with the wall up?" InuYasha asked, addressing Shippou and Rin. They both followed his command and he began explaining. "So Naraku is sending her after you, dad." he finished.

"Why me?" he questioned.

"I guess Kagome got in trouble because I was with her in LA and he punished her, then gave her this mission. I'm not sure. The point is, she is trying to kill you and we need to stay safe." he replied.

"My sister's alive?" Souta asked.

"Not the way you want to see her," Sesshomaru stated, leaning back with his eyes closed.

"But she _is _alive?" Kouga questioned.

"Yes, she's alive, but don't think you're getting anywhere with her." InuYasha growled threateningly.

"What will you do about it, mutt?" Kouga asked cockily.

"Rip your throat out. But you shouldn't worry about me. You should worry about your little redhead girlfriend over there." InuYasha retorted.

"She ain't my girlfriend!" Kouga glared.

"Denial." Sesshomaru said cooly, still leaning back. Kouga glared at the smirk firmly placed on InuYasha's face and grunted. About three or four hours later, they arrived at a large brick mansion in the forests of Kyoto. Entering a code into the security pad, they entered the mansion and locked the house down. It was near 9 o'clock at night when they began having dinner. After finishing, Kikyo, Sango, Shippou, and Izayoi went to the kitchen to wash dishes and clean up. Rin ran in with a scared expression.

"What is it, Rin?" Sango asked sweetly.

"They're watching scary movies and I hear scary noises outside!" she exclaimed.

"What kind of noises?" Izayoi asked, picking Rin up and hugging her.

"Scratching, the front gates, tree branches…" Rin replied, burying her head in Izayoi's neck.

"I see," said Izayoi. "I'll put you in bed and tuck you and Shippou in, okay?" She walked upstairs with the young children and tucked them in. She walked down the stairs to her mate. "I think she's here." she whispered to her husband. InuYasha and Sesshomaru both heard and glanced towards the ceiling-high window. At that moment, the glass shattered and a girl stepped through. A girl dressed in all black with snowy, porcelain skin, and midnight hair, her head downturned.

"Kagome.." InuTaisho said.

"In the flesh," she smirked exposing her sharp K-9 fangs, looking up, her naturally violet eyes turned completely blood red. Kouga seeing this, stepped back in horror. "Miss me?" she asked. Miroku was practically drooling as everyone else was in fear. InuYasha took a step toward her.

"You look crazed with those red eyes, Kagome." he chuckled. "But the hair looks good. I prefer this colour on you." the half demon smirked.

"Quiet. I am here on business. I have one person assigned to me, but I wouldn't mind a little extra fun." she retorted with a cold, bored look. Kagome turned her attention towards the demon she was after and held out her hand as a flame appeared in her palm. A large katana appeared out of nowhere and she clasped her hand tight around the handle. "Pick your poison. Attack or be attacked. Either way, you will die."

"I beg to differ, little girl." InuTaisho grinned cockily and pulled a sword from his waist.

"We shall see, old man." Kagome sliced her sword through the air swiftly towards the demon. He blocked with his sword. The force caused Kagome to slide backwards. InuTaisho came at Kagome with his blade. She jumped up, landing on the flat edge of the razor sharp blade, and swung her foot around to kick him in the ribs. The tall, strong male demon grabbed her tiny ankle. She turned sideways and did a twist, landing on the ground in a crouched position. She stuck her leg out and did a roundhouse kick on the ground towards InuTaisho's legs. He jumped away. Kagome darted towards him at light speed, aiming for his heart with her sword. He sidestepped and her sword entered into the wall. She tugged at it, but it was stuck. She whipped around just in time to dodge his sword. She threw a punch at him, but he caught her hand. She pulled away and grabbed a knife from the belt around her hips. She slashed him, just barely, on the arm. He hit her knife with his sword and it flew out of her hands. She then pulled out a small black gun, aiming it at the demon's forehead.

"DON'T!" Yuki yelled, rushing forward and grabbing Kagome from behind, pulling her arms behind her back as Damien grabbed the gun. She struggled against them, kicking and shoving. She brought her foot back and kicked Yuki where a guy doesn't want to be kicked. He fell to the ground with a groan. She glared at Damien, her eyes sparking. He flew backwards into the hard stone wall. Sesshomaru grabbed her by the shoulder and then grabbed onto her very long hair. He slammed her to the ground, wrapping her hair around his hand, and pressing his knee into her back. He made the mistake of leaving his hand near her face. She exposed her fangs and before he knew it, she bit into his wrist. His blood dripped down her chin and ran down his wrist. He heard gulping noises and heavy breathing as his blood slid down her throat as she drank.

"Kami, Sesshomaru!" InuYasha yelled. "Don't hurt her! You're fucking 6'3" and she's small. You'll crush her!" he exclaimed.

"Hurt her? She is the one drinking from my veins like some kind of sick vampire." he retorted coldly. Sesshomaru flipped her over, jerking his wrist away and putting it to her throat. She grinned seductively up at him, licking the blood away from her fangs and lips. She leaned her head up more to try and bite his wrist again. "No, no more." he scolded. She whined and looked into his eyes. She attempted to kick her legs to get him off of her, but he pulled her hair harder.

"So mean, Sesshy-kun." she pouted, but in a seductive manner. She ground her hips up, grinding into his.

"Do not call me that." he stated cooly, pulling his hips away before she hit all of the right places.

"You know you want me, Sesshy-kun…" she stated playfully. The others in the group gawked at Kagome's slutty ways.

"What the hell? Get offa her!" Kouga and InuYasha growled out together. Yuki and Damien rolled their eyes at Sesshomaru, who was actually believing that Kagome was coming onto him.

"I want you, Sesshy-kun," she moaned. He jumped back, releasing her hair and her neck in shock. She smirked and stood. She then expanded her aura, putting everyone but InuTaisho in a bubble. She went back into battle. Picking up a large, sharp piece of glass from the broken window, she pinned InuTaisho to the wall with her powers and walked towards him. She raised the piece of glass close to his throat and smirked. As she drew the glass back and aimed to his throat, she froze. "No…" she whispered. "No!" she screamed in a high pitch tone. Her eyes flashed back and forth from a vibrant violet to a bloody red. She squeezed the glass in her hand, making a long slice. She whimpered as the blood flowed down her arm and dripped to the hardwood flooring. She punched the stone wall beside the demon. A cracking sound, from the stone crumbling as well as from her bone, sounded. The young, beautiful miko-assassin took the glass and stabbed herself in the thigh, twisting the glass. She screamed in agony and fell to the ground. The restrictions on everyone faded as she drifted into darkness.

"What the hell is going on?" InuYasha asked, immediately sinking to his knees by her side and ripping the large piece of glass from her leg. She groaned.

"She is trying to defend herself against control. Therefore, she is shutting herself down with pain and blood loss." Sesshomaru explained.

"Shut up, horny dog." Sango commanded, glaring at him and going to Kagome's side. She lifted her top half as Izayoi got her legs. "So light…" she commented.

"Inu…Yashaaa." she moaned/whispered in her coma-like state, tossing around.

"I guess that's your place." Sango said, handing Kagome to him as Izayoi released her as well. Unconsciously, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She put her head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent, calm and serene.

"Amazing…" stated Miroku, seeing that Kagome was no longer distraught and shaking. InuYasha carried the small form of Kagome upstairs to his room. He ran the bath water.

"_What _are you doing?" squealed Izayoi, seeing him undress her.

"Bathing her..?" he replied.

"No! You can't do that! I'll do it!" she scolded.

"It's not like i'm going to try anything. I'll see my mate naked soon enough anyway." he smirked.

Izayoi blushed a bright red. "Not until you're married!"

"Sure, sure." he said.

"Sango is coming in here with you. Seventeen year old boys aren't ones for keeping their pants on." she muttered, calling Sango in. The brunette beauty shoved InuYasha out of the way and undressed Kagome, putting her into the bathtub.

"Keep your eyes closed!" Sango commanded fiercely.

"No way! She's mine!" he growled.

"She isn't property!" she retorted. InuYasha rolled his eyes. "She's so lucky…"

"Yes, she is. She is very lucky to have me." he said smugly.

"Not you!" she yelled. "Because she has big boobs."

"Oh.." InuYasha said with a faint blush. He turned away and stood. "I'm, uh, going to go to my room. Bring her in there when she's done."

"Mkay." Sango chirped. She finished her friend's bath around 30 minutes later and wrapped her in a towel, taking her to InuYasha's room. "Do you have a shirt she can borrow?"

"Uh, yea, hold on." he said, walking to his mahogany dresser, rummaging for a minute or two before pulling out an oversized white shirt with 3/4 length green sleeves.

"I already gave her some undies. Turn around." she said, pulling the shirt over Kagome's head. "Okay. You two have fun, but not too much fun," she winked and exited the room.

InuYasha pulled her hair out from under the shirt and twisted it, taking a little water out of her damp hair. He picked her up and laid her fragile frame on his bed, laying beside her.

"I cannot go back." Kagome whispered.

"Then don't." InuYasha stated, grabbing her hand.

"I had to do this to prove something, and I never intended to. But he controlled me. I was trying to think of a plan to make it look like I had accomplished the mission, but not really doing it. I don't know what to do." she sighed, climbing on top of the young half demon.

"Don't go back." he said, running his claws through her hair.

"I cannot escape it. There is no way around it." she said softly.

"There is. Stay with me."

"I will try as hard as I can to do so, InuYasha." she promised, laying down on him, her chest against his. She placed her velvet lips on his and wrapped his hands around her fingers.

"You smell good." he murmured, placing his arms on her lower back. "I love you."

"I love you, too." she replied, kissing his neck and his puppy ear. He flipped their positions and was on top of her. He placed butterfly kisses down her neck, giving her a hickey, and on her collarbone. She moaned and arched her back. Kagome began moving her hands up under InuYasha's shirt, feeling his lean, muscular, hot back.

"Not tonight, mate." he muttered against her pouty lips as he felt her hands at his pants. She gave him a pout and they continued messing around.

"Kagome and InuYasha, sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g." called Miroku from the door. Kagome threw a pillow at him.

"Immature." Kagome stated. "Goodnight, Inu-kun." she said.

"Goodnight, mate." he replied, kissing her.

**Love it? Hate it? Review and rate it. ^_^**

**I hope you enjoyed :D Thanks for reading! I love you! (Sorry it took so long btw. Zuuu."**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Calculating Life: A Nightmare of Disaster and Death**_

**Mark Of The Spider**

_**SUMMARY: Sequel to Calculating Life: A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy. After the "death" of Kagome, the Takahashi's adoptive daughter and InuYasha's fate-chosen mate, what will the world do? She had a power so divine that threatened the entire universe if wielded by the wrong hands, which is what Naraku is trying to do. When Naraku takes her body with those intentions, will he be able to destroy everything, or will Kagome's missing soul and the missing jewel cause problems for him? Can Kagome ever return to her one true love, InuYasha or will her soul not be able to return to her body like she had initially planned? Why are there so many recent murders in Tokyo? When the place Kagome called home for a short time is filled with such a nightmare of disaster and death, much like what happened to her prior home, the moon kingdom, what can she do? If Naraku controls her body with the power of his miasma, what will happen? Can the moon kingdom be restored to its original glory in such chaos?**_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha and probably never will. :'(

**-LAST TIME-**

"I cannot escape it. There is no way around it." she said softly.

"There is. Stay with me."

"I will try as hard as I can to do so, InuYasha." she promised, laying down on him, her chest against his. She placed her velvet lips on his and wrapped his hands around her fingers.

"You smell good." He murmured, placing his arms on her lower back. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She replied, kissing his neck and his puppy ear. He flipped their positions and was on top of her. He placed butterfly kisses down her neck, giving her a hickey, and on her collarbone. She moaned and arched her back. Kagome began moving her hands up under InuYasha's shirt, feeling his lean, muscular, hot back.

"Not tonight, mate." He muttered against her pouty lips as he felt her hands at his pants. She gave him a pout and they continued messing around.

"Kagome and InuYasha, sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g." Called Miroku from the door. Kagome threw a pillow at him.

"Immature." Kagome stated. "Goodnight, Inu-kun." she said.

"Goodnight, mate." he replied, kissing her.

**-CURRENT-**

_Kagome turned in bed, expecting to be greeted with InuYasha's beautiful golden eyes, forest-like smell, and warm body, but found nothing. She groggily stepped out of bed looking out of the window to find it was still night, wiping her eyes. She ventured down the long hallway and down the stairs. "InuYasha…?" She called softly, trying to locate him. "Inu-kun?" she tried again. Sighing, she wondered around exploring and trying to find her half demon. Kagome ended up in the elegant indoor pool room and turned to see her soon to be mate lying on the golden tiled floor in a pool of crimson blood. "INUYASHA!" She screamed in pure horror. She backed into the corner, staring at InuYasha's lifeless body and his half-opened golden orbs, and the blood that dripped from the puddle around him into the pool. She looked down to her borrowed shirt from InuYasha to see it covered in blood, her love's blood. "No…I-I didn't…no.." She saw several shadows out of the corner of her eye and looked towards them. Naraku and his demons stepped from the shadows where they were lurking. _

_"Well done, Tenshi." Naraku said clapping. "Not only did you kill InuTaisho, you killed his family. You are going past my expectations." _

_"No…LIAR!" The midnight haired beauty screamed. _

_"Have a look for yourself." He chuckled, gesturing to the pool. Kagome glanced at him, crawling over to the poolside. She grasped the edges of the pool and peered into it. Crimson. A pool of crimson. In the bottom of the large pool laid dead bodies. InuTaisho, Izayoi, Sango, Miroku, Rin, Shippou, Souta, everyone. "Don't you see, Tenshi? You aren't really an angel at all. You did this. You belong in hell. To just turn against the people that cared for you like they did…" The inky haired demon smirked. Kagome stood, backing up and tripping over InuYasha's cold body, landing in his blood. She looked at her crimson covered hands, panicking. The miko wiped her hands on the shirt, crawling backwards. Naraku held out his hand, offering her assistance, evil shining in his red eyes. She backed up further and stood, turning and running. She made her way outside and ran up the granite stairs on the outside of the house, tiny bloody footprints trailing behind her. She came to a marble balcony that had vines crawling up the side of it. Behind her, Naraku walked up the stairs. "Tenshi, you know you can't run." he said as she turned. _

_"Why do you have to do this?" she asked. "Please….Let them live. Take me, I will do anything. Please!" she pleaded. _

_"Anything?" He asked. She nodded. "Will you sign a contract on your life, saying it belongs forever to me?" he tested. She paused._

_"It isn't like I have any life or soul to give…Will you let them live?" Kagome asked._

_"Of course, Tenshi, I'll never lie to you." Naraku swore. _

_"I will not count on that, you are the devil. You lie." She glared._

_"Aren't you a smart one." He commented, holding a contract out to her. _

_"I need a pen." She said._

_"No you don't. You sign in blood." Naraku informed her with a chuckle._

_"Right." She raised her palm to her mouth and bit down. She placed it onto the contract and the blood automatically formed her signature. _

_"Thank you, Tenshi. But you should never sign a contract with the devil without reading it." He laughed, rolling it up. "Drink." He commanded, holding his wrist out to her._

_"…Why?" she asked._

_"Ah, ah, ah, Tenshi. Do as I say." he said._

_"Whatever," she murmured, biting into his wrist. She drank like a sickly, quenched vampire until he sharply pulled away his wrist. He pulled her's to his ghostly lips and kissed it. He gently licked around her veins before sinking his long, painful fangs through her skin. "Ahh.." Kagome gasped at the sudden pain. "Why are we..?" She trailed off as she felt fire erupt inside of her. "Nara-…st-stop." she whimpered. "It-it burns!" _

_Naraku promptly pulled his teeth from her. "How do you feel?"_

_"It burns like hell." she replied, glaring at him. _

_"It gets worse before it gets better, love." He stated as she wailed in agony, her high pitch screams echoing throughout the estate as Naraku vanished. _

_"Bastard!" she screamed, laying down on the ground, trying to make the burning stop. Her screaming continued until she finally blacked out._

"I found her! Hurry! Call a doctor or something!" shouted Sango, kneeling beside Kagome. InuYasha pushed past the brunette beauty and grabbed Kagome, pulling her close. Around thirty minutes later, a doctor was there, examining Kagome.

"Well, I know the problem. Who has mated her?" asked the doctor.

"Pardon?" Izayoi asked.

"These are all of the symptoms of a powerful demon mating a human." explained the doctor. Izayoi's eye twitched as she turned slowly towards InuYasha with a menacing glare on her face.

"I didn't!" he yelled in defense. Everyone turned towards Sesshomaru.

"Yes, it was I. The human girl is now This Sesshomaru's mate." he stated.

"YOU ** NO GOOD *BEEPBEEPINGBEEPER*!" Screamed Izayoi, everyone staring at her in a state of awe.

"I was joking." he said cooly, running his hand through his hair. InuYasha stared at the demon with a blank, unregistered expression for a few moments and then lunged at him.

"MOTHER FUCKER! GODDAMMIT! YOU PIECE OF SHIT! DON'T YOU EVER GET NEAR HER AGAIN OR I WILL RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF! YOU DAMN IDIOT! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU, SESSHOMARU!" he roared, punching the older demon with lightening speed, eyes red. After the two were pried apart and settled down, they continued with their discussion.

"If it wasn't these two idiots, who was it?" Sango asked. Out of the corner of her eye, she glanced at Hakudoshi. Everyone immediately looked toward him.

"Oh God," Souta said in disgust.

"No!" Hakudoshi defended, seeing InuYasha's body tensing.

"There's only one person left." Souta said. Everyone looked down at Shippou. "I mean InuTaisho, you sickos!"

"WHAT?" Izayoi screamed.

"You're grounded." InuTaisho announced to Souta, backing away from his wife who had picked up a flower vase. "Honey, I would never do that!" he defended himself. Izayoi hurled the vase at him and began chasing him with a high heel.

"I…" said the doctor as he stood and backed towards the door, throwing the door open and running to his car.

"So…Who did it?" Asked Miroku awkwardly through the silence.

"I say it was Sesshomaru." Sango said with a glare towards the demon.

"I second that." Kikyo commented.

"Me too." said Ayame and Souta together.

"If you must know, This Sesshomaru was not here last night." Sesshomaru stated.

"Then…where were you, Sesshy-kun?" Asked Rin.

"Do NOT answer that, Sesshomaru." Sango warned.

"Why?" the young raven haired girl questioned.

"Yes, Sango, do tell us why." Sesshomaru said with a hint of amusement in his voice and a cocky smirk.

"Uh..I…Ah," she began with a bright red blush. "Pizza. He was out for pizza."

"You two didn't…did you?" InuYasha questioned.

"No! I just saw him sneak out! I swear!" she yelled and glanced down to Kagome. "Back to the matter at hand!"

"Right." Kouga agreed, sitting beside Kagome and grasping her small hand.

"What do you think you're doing, shit face?" InuYasha growled, pushing Kouga away.

"Comforting my mate, dog breath!" he yelled.

"EH?" Everyone screamed in response.

"I must have done it without realizing it because the urge was too strong between Kagome and I." He sighed.

"Urge for what?" Rin questioned innocently.

"When a guy and a girl like each other a lot, the gu- OW!" Miroku began, but was soon interrupted by Sango's fist in his face.

"Can it, pervert." she yelled.

"Yes, my dear Sango." he replied, staying silent afterwards.

"Anyway, Kouga, that couldn't be. There would be a tiny scar on her neck with three slices that look like a wolf paw scratched her. It isn't there." Sango stated, debunking Kouga's theory. He sighed in defeat.

"Are there any kind of marks?" Kikyo asked in concern.

"I'll have to check. All of you boys have to leave the room. Go." Sango commanded. When the males had left the room, Kikyo and Sango took Kagome's shirt off and checked her body.

"Did you find anything?" Kikyo asked. Sango shook her head and began checking again. "Wait…" the girl with jet black hair continued moments later, lifting Kagome's wrist to examine it. "Sango, look."

"Oh god.." Sango gasped, taking Kagome's wrist into her own hands. They quickly pulled Kagome's shirt back on and called everyone back in. "Guys.." she trailed off, raising Kagome's wrist for everyone to see. What they saw shocked them. In the middle of her left wrist was a blood red spider-shaped scar. Next to it were two fang-sized puncture wounds that were black. The veins that were once a visible blue were black as well.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Damien exclaimed, jerking her wrist to his face and examining it closely. Yuki stared at it with a sullen expression.

"You're a demon hunter, right, Sango?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, why?" she replied.

"Do you know what this mate mark means?" he questioned.

"I have a book on it, give me a second. It's in my room." the brunette ran upstairs and returned within seconds. She threw a thick book down in front of the group and plopped down, quickly flipping through the pages. "Spider…spider…" she muttered in concentration. "Found it! It says 'The mark of the spider is the mating mark of a powerful demon. This mark is not from a spider demon, but rather a demon from hell. A black spider is usually a mating bond made during sexual intercourse. A red spider is simply a mating bond formed asexually. When this mating ritual is preformed on humans, it often causes fever, insanity, and, most often, death. The first known spider mating mark was found on a priestess in the 1500's. The priestess' body was found in burned palace. She was pronounced dead. If this mark is found on a human, seek assistance from a priestess or herbal witch.'" Sango read, passing the book around when finished.

"Naraku." InuYasha said with pure malice.

"The half breed again?" Sesshomaru questioned with annoyance evident in his voice.

"Guys, i'm going to go to my room. I'm tired." Kikyo stated, getting up and going upstairs.

"What's her problem?" Kouga asked as everyone just shrugged.

"I'm going to take Kagome upstairs. She's had enough for one night. We should all rest a little, it's not morning yet anyway." InuYasha murmured and picked Kagome up. He carried her upstairs and gently set her on his bed, climbing beside her. He wrapped his arm around her petite form and laid her head on his chest. "I love you so much, Kagome. We'll get through this somehow, mate. I promise. You're mine, always." he whispered into her ear. She responded by moving closer to InuYasha, greedily breathing in his scent.

"Inu..?" she asked in her sleep.

"I'm right here, with you, forever." he answered, drifting into a deep slumber beside her.

-Hours Later-

Kagome tossed violently in her sleep. InuYasha sat next to her, whispering sweet nothings and gently running his clawed fingers through her hair.

"INUYASHA?" she screamed, darting up from the bed, her bangs in her eyes, panting. She looked to him, her eyes bright blood red and pleading. She threw her small body at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbing. He put one arm around her waist and one in her long hair, cooing to her.

"It's okay, love." he whispered.

"I thought I lost you, you were bleeding a-and dead, oh InuYasha!" she cried, sniffling.

"I'm never going to leave, Kagome, never. Not even death will make me leave. We'll find a way." he reassured her.

"Even if it was me who killed you?" she asked.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because…I cannot control myself. I am not myself. What if he made me kill you and before I could stop, you were dead? What if I kill more people? What if-" she was cut off.

"Stop with your damn 'what if's'. It won't happen like that Kagome. I believe in you." he said sharply.

"I feel strange, InuYasha." she stated after a few minutes of silence between them.

"How?"

"My body just feels…different." the miko said, looking up at her lover.

"Probably because you're mated." InuYasha offered.

"What? We finally…did it?" she asked hopefully.

"No, you and Naraku." he said in an agitated tone.

"What? What do you mean?" she screamed.

"Take a look at your wrist." he commanded, watching as she slowly turned her wrist over to the underside. "That's a mating mark."

"We..had, you know..?" she trailed off in a shy, but worried, voice.

"No, you're still a virgin, luckily. He just preformed the ritual, which you're supposed to do during the actual mating." InuYasha explained.

"Oh," she sighed in relief. "B-but, what do I do? You and I were going to mate, InuYasha! Can we still?"

"Not until we find a way to reverse this." he answered with a huff, chuckling when Kagome growled angrily. She got up and looked in InuYasha's mirror, staring at her red eyes.

"I guess it is true. My eyes are red." she said in an exasperated voice, slumping onto InuYasha's couch.

"Yea, they're pretty scary." he laughed.

"Do you think this is funny?" she snapped at him, exposing her fangs.

"Chill, Kagome." the silver headed hanyou mumbled.

"You are a jerk." she huffed, standing and walking downstairs.

"Kagome…" he sighed, following her.

"Morning!" chirped Izayoi, seeing Kagome walking down the stairs.

"IZAYOI!" Kagome squealed in delight, running lightening fast and jumping on Izayoi. "I missed youuuu!"

"I missed you, too! We have so much to do together! Nails, hair, gossip!" Izayoi exclaimed.

"Kagome-chan?" Rin asked sleepily walking downstairs with a teddybear in her arms.

"RIN-CHAN!" Kagome screamed, running to her and picking her up.

"Why are Kagome-chan's eyes red?" Rin asked.

"I.."

"Don't forget me!" Shippou yelled, bouncing down the stairwell and into Kagome's arms. Kagome twirled around with the two of them. The rest of the family soon followed, all of them greeting Kagome.

"Kagome," said a manly voice from behind the chatting group. Kagome turned to see InuTaisho.

"InuTaisho-san." Kagome said quietly.

"Let's talk." He commanded. Kagome glanced to Izayoi who nodded. Kagome walked with InuTaisho, followed by InuYasha. "Stay," he commanded to InuYasha who, in turn, growled. \

"I am sorry about last night." she told him.

"What do you want to talk about?" Kagome asked in a soft voice, glancing anywhere but at the older demon's handsome face as they sat down at the table on the balcony.

"You." he said simply. At this, she looked up at him.

"What about me? Why?" she questioned.

"About your future, past…present. I feel like you're too much of a mystery to handle right now." he explained. "Let's start with where you come from."

"…The moon kingdom." she looked down.

"And what were you there?" he pressed.

"Princess…"

"And?"

"Guardian of the Shikon No Tama." she sighed.

"Who destroyed your home?" questioned the demon.

"Master-sama."

"Where is your family?"

"Here." Kagome replied.

"Your REAL family?"

"Kikyo and Souta. The rest are dead."

"Who is your mate?"

"InuYasha."

"Your real mate?"

"InuYasha." She stated again firmly.

"Kagome." He warned.

"I have no other mate." she snapped.

"But you do." he growled. "Say it."

"No."

"Kagome!" He roared.

"The devil!" she screamed at him, rapidly scooting her chair out and slamming her small hands onto the table. "Where the bloody hell are you going with this questioning?"

"Where do you live?" he continued, unfazed.

"With you."

"_Where do you live?_" He asked again.

"Tokyo. Takahashi Mansion. With InuYasha. With the Takahashi's." She tried again.

"Say where you live, Kagome."

"Hell. I live in hell with my master, my mate, with our demons." she cried out, tears streaming down her face.

"Who are you?" he questioned.

"I am Kagome!" she screamed, tears streaming faster.

"Who is Kagome?"

"I-I..don't know anymore." the broken girl said, collapsing to her knees with her head down.

"You do know, Kagome. You're the opposite of the person killing. The complete opposite. That wasn't you last night, so don't ever say sorry for it." he offered her his large hand, pulling her from the ground and into his arms, hugging her as she sobbed.

"Thank you.." she whispered, pulling away and smiling as he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Now if only we could do something about those eyes of yours. They're pretty, but a little too frightening. I want those beautiful violet eyes back," he chuckled as she rolled her eyes. The two walked inside and sat in the family room with the others. "Lady Kaede should be arriving in a short time. She is going to examine Kagome's mark and see what we can do to reverse the mating." he announced, sitting. Kagome stayed silent, sitting on InuYasha's lap and cuddling up to him.

"I love you," she whispered in his puppy ear.

"I love you, too," he replied, kissing her forehead.

Moments later, the gate buzzed. "It is Kaede." said a tired, but sweet voice. InuTaisho pressed a button, opening the gates and walking to the door to open it. A plump, grey-haired woman with an eye patch stepped in. "How are ye?" she asked and then looked at everyone's sullen expressions. "Not well, I take it. Child, please follow me. InuYasha, ye too." The two stood from their place on the couch and followed the woman.

"It is very nice to meet you," Kagome bowed.

"It's nice to meet ye too, child. I still can't believe InuYasha is your chosen mate. Someone up above must be looking out for the hanyou to put him with someone as beautiful as you." Said Kaede, opening her medicine bag.

"Feh." InuYasha grunted as Kagome blushed a light pink.

"Still making that 'feh' noise, I see. Well, here child. Ye sit here." Kaede gestured to Kagome. She next to InuYasha on the bed as Kaede sat on a chair in front of them, looking at Kagome's wrist. "Oh dear, child."

"What?"

"This demon bit into ye quite hard, ne?" the woman asked.

"I really cannot remember much. Sorry." Kagome replied.

"Well, this was done without sexual intercourse, which is odd, but good. This means the bond is weaker and can be undone. The bad part is that the black in your veins is bonding miasma." she explained.

"Bonding miasma? What the hell is that?" InuYasha growled at the woman's vagueness.

"He can feel what she is feeling towards anything but…"

"Spit it out, hag!" InuYasha shouted.

"She can also feel his. He can make her feel anything he wants." Kaede explained.

"That's just fucking great!" InuYasha sarcastically shouted, standing up and pacing as Kagome looked at the floor.

"How can we undo the mating?" Kagome asked after a few moments of silence.

"To undo an asexual mating with a demon that isn't your intended, ye must sexually mate with your intended. Either that or kill the demon you are mated to." the old woman informed them. Kagome looked up quickly, turning bright pink as she looked at InuYasha.

"So what you're saying is we just have to have sex?" InuYasha asked.

"And preform the ritual during it." Kaede corrected.

"Right." he agreed, smirking at Kagome.

"Is something bothering ye, child?" Kaede asked, acknowledging Kagome's blushing.

"H-how soon do we have to…have s-you know?" she stuttered, her head downturned.

"The sooner, the better." Kaede said.

"What if we're waiting for something?" InuYasha asked.

"Are ye trying to get the child pregnant, InuYasha?" Kaede questioned.

"W-what? No!" He yelled, looking away as he slightly, just slightly, blushed. "We're waiting for her soul. I don't want to mate her without her soul."

"Then ye need to get her soul back to her body." Kaede said simply, putting her medicine back into her bag and standing. She walked out of the house and drove away, leaving a shocked Kagome and an eager InuYasha.

"I am going swimming," Kagome stated absently.

"I'll come too!" Miroku said cheerfully with a large grin. Kagome turned around and glared coldly at him with her bloody eyes, making him change his mind quickly.

"We'll come," Yuki and Damien said at the same time.

"This Sesshomaru will lie poolside."

"If these idiots are going, i'm going." InuYasha grunted. He and Kagome ventured to his room, searching for something to swim in. Izayoi followed, handing Kagome a white triangle bikini with red frill around the edges.

"I knew you wouldn't have anything, so here is one of mine." Izayoi said with a smile.

"Thank you," Kagome replied, turning to InuYasha when Izayoi left. "Out."

"No way, you're going to be my mate. I should get to see!" he sulked.

"InuYasha…OUT." she commanded.

"Feh!"

After the group had changed, they went downstairs to the indoor pool. "Sesshomaru!" Kagome called, running to the lounge chair he was resting in, InuYasha frantically trying to avert everyone's eyes from her chest.

"Yes?" he questioned.

"I just want to be with you! We have not talked in a really long time. I missed you, Sesshy-kun!" she smiled, laying beside him and hugging him.

"Kagome, no. What are you doing? He's a man whore now, don't you dare hug him!" InuYasha yelled from the pool.

"Pipe down, half breed. You are giving this Sesshomaru a migraine."

"I will hug who I want." Kagome said coldly with an icy glare toward the hanyou. "Did you miss me, Sesshy-kun?" she asked cutely.

"I missed you too much, Kagome. Your bell chime voice, your beautiful eyes, kind personality, your tight little body.." he said smoothly, looking at her body which was pressed much too closely to him for InuYasha's liking.

"You are so sweet, Sesshy-kun. Do you want to do something tonight?" she asked.

"Kagome, I would enjoy that a little too much. Meet me in my room at 11." he smirked, knowing what she meant, but hinting towards something else to agitate his younger brother.

"Can we watch movies and play games?" she asked innocently.

"We can do whatever your heart desires," he answered, just as InuYasha ripped Kagome away from his older brother.

"She'll be with me tonight." InuYasha said threateningly.

"Do NOT tell me what to do and let me go!" she yelled, kicking him in the shin. "Jerk." she humped, walking to the pool and jumping in.

"What is your problem?" InuYasha called after her, walking angrily to the edge of the pool.

"I don't have one." Kagome replied stubbornly.

"You're being a bitch, Kagome." he stated matter-of-factly, closing his eyes in triumph. Just then he smelt salt. Kagome was crying, great. "Why are you crying?"

"You're so mean, InuYasha," she sobbed as InuYasha got in, pulling her close to him to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean it. I just didn't want Sesshomaru to hurt you." he assured her, wiping the tears from her eyes. She grinned radiantly and giggled, splashing water at him.

"Silly. We should play water tag!" She exclaimed, all traces of sadness or any tears gone. He looked at her strangely before shrugging it off and playing tag with her. He swam faster, catching her every time. "I hate you, InuYasha!" she screamed, exposing her sharp teeth, fire lighting in her terrifying eyes. "You are a cheater! I refuse to play, idiot!" She called over her shoulder as she climbed out of the water. Jogging over to Yuki and Damien, she became ecstatically happy again.

"What's wrong with her?" InuYasha questioned Sesshomaru.

"Her mate, I suppose." Sesshomaru replied nonchalantly.

"This is bullshit!" InuYasha yelled, storming out of the pool room. "Dad!" he called.

"I'm right here, don't bust my eardrums." InuTaisho said.

"That freak is controlling Kagome's emotions! She's having fucking mood swings." he growled. "What do I do?"

"What did Kaede tell you to do?"

"She said we needed to mate. Or kill Naraku." the younger demon answered.

"What are you waiting for then?" asked InuTaisho.

"Mom doesn't want me to 'taint' Kagome's 'pureness' until marriage and I'm waiting on her soul for mating. And killing Naraku is going to be hard since I have to go to hell to do it." explained InuYasha with a sigh.

"Well…" InuTaisho said, at a loss for words.

"We _could _get married…" InuYasha began.

"No. You're in high school. First you get married, then you get her pregnant on the honeymoon, then she has a baby in high school and then you two are shunned and can't go to college and then you won't get jobs! It's all too much!" his father exclaimed.

"I…uh, you know, nevermind. I'll try to work this out with Kagome." InuYasha said awkwardly.

-Later that night-

"InuYasha..?" Kagome asked quietly, knocking on his bedroom door.

"You don't have to knock, you know." InuYasha smirked, opening the door.

"Sorry, I just needed to know how to turn the bathtub on. It is digital and I do not know how to work it." she said in a confused voice as they walked down the hallway to the large bathroom. InuYasha leaned over the tub and turned it on for her. He turned, blushing, to see that she had undressed behind him.

"Okay, i'll, uh, leave now." He said, walking towards the door, until he felt a soft hand on his wrist.

"Stay." she said in an innocent voice, walking back over to the tub and stepping in. "It feels good." she sighed as InuYasha sat awkwardly on his knees outside of the tub. She reached over and took his shirt off, exposing his chest. "Bathe with me, Inu-kun." she smiled.

"Feh," he said with a light blush, ready to step into the water.

"Silly Inu-kun, you have to take your boxers off, too. That is how you take a bath. You have to be naked." she giggled.

"You don't _have _to be. I'd rather not be, actually." he muttered.

"Oh, I guess that is fine." she sighed, leaning on the side of the tub with her elbows as InuYasha stepped in. "Isn't this wonderful?" Kagome asked, turning to him, her breasts covered by the water.

"Yea." he replied simply, clearing his throat. Kagome inched closer to him slowly, planting herself firmly on his lap. "W-what are you doing?"

"I just thought this would be more comfortable is all." she giggled, kissing his cheek innocently and wrapping her arms around his neck which made her breasts press to his chest.

"Kagome.." he sighed, leaning back.

"Can I wash you?" she questioned.

"NO." He stated firmly.

"Oh.." Kagome pouted cutely.

"..Fine." he mumbled. Kagome quickly got the shampoo and squirted two handfuls into her little hands, lathering it quickly in her hands and putting what hadn't dripped into the water in InuYasha's hair. After scrubbing, she got a cup and filled it with hot water, pouring it over his head to rinse. She repeated the same process with the conditioner.

"Which soap do you use?" she asked, examining all of the different soap bars and body washes.

"Here," he said, handing her an Axe Soap Bar. She grasped onto it tightly but it slipped and fell in the tub.

"Oh no," she said, feeling around the tub with her hands and grasping onto something. "Found it!"

"That's not the soap bar!" he exclaimed pushing her away. "Just leave it in the water. Use something else." he sighed.

"But what was that? It was hard like soap." Kagome pondered more to herself than anything, grabbing Axe Body Wash and a loofa. She poured a lot more than needed onto the loofa and began to lather it onto InuYasha's broad shoulders. She stared at his skin. It was pale, but with a sun kissed look to it. She continued down his lean chest and stomach, coming to the edge of his pants before attempting to wash inside, being pushed away, of course. She washed down his lean (thin, but not too thin), legs and then his feet. She made him turn around before washing his back and massaging it. After she had finished, she poured Hello Kitty shampoo into her hands and rubbed it through her own hair. Seeing this, InuYasha positioned her between his out-spread legs and washed, then conditioned her hip length hair. After she washed her own body, which InuYasha had made her do after he accidentally brushed against her breast, he leaned her against the side of the tub, massaging her back. "Mmm.." she moaned as he hit all of the right places, further turning him on. "InuYasha….." she sighed in pleasure.

"Kagome, stop.." he murmured.

"Stop what?"

"Moaning, it's driving me insane."

"I didn't mean to, sorry." she whispered.

**-INTENSE SCENE BELOW-**

As he finished, she turned around, planting her lips on his. "Mmm," she moaned, feeling his tongue sweep across her bottom lip asking for entrance to her hot cavern, which she accepted. Their tongues battled for dominance, InuYasha's larger tongue winning, exploring every inch of her mouth. Her tongue swirled around his mouth, running over his teeth and getting pricked by his fang. Paying no attention, she pulled away, grabbed a towel, and stood. After wrapping it around her, she franticly latched onto the now-standing hanyou, her legs locked around his waist and her arms entangled in his hair. Their lips stayed locked as they made it down the hall and to InuYasha's room. He quickly shut and locked the door, getting on the bed over his lover as they continued their make-out session. He paused and looked down at the petite, unbelievably beautiful creature underneath his much larger form. Her long, damp, midnight hair was fanned out around her, contrasting against her snow-colored skin and large, beautifully shaped cat-like red eyes. Her long, thick eyelashes brushed against her high cheekbones, which rested just under her eyes, every time she blinked or closed her eyes in pleasure. Her lashes would subtly dust against her perfectly arched eyebrows when her eyes fluttered open. He examined her elegant jaw line as she pushed her head back into the pillow. He watched her pouty lips as they opened and closed as she gasped for air and the tiny, light pink tongue that quickly darted over her velvet lips when they got dry. He stared at her tiny, feminine button nose. He took in the way her full, towel-covered chest rose and fell and the thin, dainty shoulders that connected to her graceful neck. He listened to her uneven breathing and her heartbeat that seemed to go a thousand miles per second.

Kagome was doing examining of her own. She stared into his big, golden molten lava eyes that were framed by long lashes and dark, artfully shaped eyebrows. His long, damp, silver hair draped around them like a curtain. She watched the ears that twitched on the top of his head every time she moaned. She took in his perfect lips that began to plant kisses down her chest. She gazed at his skin, a pale gold, stretched tightly across his not-too-muscular, not-too-skinny form. She watched his large, rough, strong hand as it removed the thin white towel from her body and massaged her breast. She listened to the approving growl that sounded deep in his chest each time she would make an innocent moan. She heard a thumping heartbeat in her ears, but she couldn't tell if it was her own or his.

She gasped as his hand traveled downwards to her untouched core. Grabbing his hand with her left one, exposing her wrist and suddenly making him feel guilty, he covered her with his red silk sheet.

"Izayoi would kill us." Kagome sighed, watching as her love stood, walked to the dresser and got out a pair of his boxers, a t-shirt, and a pair of black sweatpants. He put the sweats on and tossed her the t-shirt and boxers. She whispered a small 'thank you' and slipped the clothes on. InuYasha turned the lights off and they cuddled up to one another, falling into a dreamless, calm sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED (:

**Love it? Hate it? Review and rate it. ^_^**

**I hope you enjoyed :D I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! IT TOOK WAY TOO LONG, I KNOW! SORRY X1,000,000,000,000,000,000! FORGIVE MEE! **


	13. Chapter 12

_**Calculating Life: A Nightmare of Disaster and Death**_

**He Spins A Web**

_**SUMMARY: Sequel to Calculating Life: A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy. After the "death" of Kagome, the Takahashi's adoptive daughter and InuYasha's fate-chosen mate, what will the world do? She had a power so divine that threatened the entire universe if wielded by the wrong hands, which is what Naraku is trying to do. When Naraku takes her body with those intentions, will he be able to destroy everything, or will Kagome's missing soul and the missing jewel cause problems for him? Can Kagome ever return to her one true love, InuYasha or will her soul not be able to return to her body like she had initially planned? Why are there so many recent murders in Tokyo? When the place Kagome called home for a short time is filled with such a nightmare of disaster and death, much like what happened to her prior home, the moon kingdom, what can she do? If Naraku controls her body with the power of his miasma, what will happen? Can the moon kingdom be restored to its original glory in such chaos?**_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha and probably never will. :'(

**-LAST TIME-**

Kagome was doing examining of her own. She stared into his big, golden molten lava eyes that were framed by long lashes and dark, artfully shaped eyebrows. His long, damp, silver hair draped around them like a curtain. She watched the ears that twitched on the top of his head every time she moaned. She took in his perfect lips that began to plant kisses down her chest. She gazed at his skin, a pale gold, stretched tightly across his not-too-muscular, not-too-skinny form. She watched his large, rough, strong hand as it removed the thin white towel from her body and massaged her breast. She listened to the approving growl that sounded deep in his chest each time she would make an innocent moan. She heard a thumping heartbeat in her ears, but she couldn't tell if it was her own or his.

She gasped as his hand traveled downwards to her untouched core. Grabbing his hand with her left one, exposing her wrist and suddenly making him feel guilty, he covered her with his red silk sheet.

"Izayoi would kill us." Kagome sighed, watching as her love stood, walked to the dresser and got out a pair of his boxers, a t-shirt, and a pair of black sweatpants. He put the sweats on and tossed her the t-shirt and boxers. She whispered a small 'thank you' and slipped the clothes on. InuYasha turned the lights off and they cuddled up to one another, falling into a dreamless, calm sleep.

**-CURRENT-**

_"Tenshi." Naraku said in Kagome's dreamless state of rest._

_"Naraku." Kagome replied, rather irritated that he could enter her mind if her guard was down._

_"When did you stop addressing me as Master?" He questioned._

_"We are mated, yes? Why can I not call you Naraku? It is like you are my husband." She said with an evident smirk. "I will allow you to even call me by my name."_

_"Cute." He murmured, sarcasm overflowing in his voice. "Remember who owns your life, Tenshi. Speaking of lives…" _

_"You said you would let them live!" Kagome interrupted. "Please!"_

_"Now, now. You didn't let me finish. I'm talking about our lives." He replied._

_"What about them?" She questioned, relieved. _

_"I've been in your mind. I can hear your conversations with others. I know that your intended is planning to try and kill me. I just thought I would inform you of an important, interesting little fact." This time, it was his voice smirking, in evil triumph and certainty. _

_"Would you mind getting on with this 'interesting little fact'?" She rushed in an agitated tone. _

_"Did you know that if I die, you die?" He chuckled evilly at the silence from Kagome._

_"How? Kaede said we could kill you and the mating would be reversed." She finally replied. _

_"She apparently didn't tell you that it would only be reversed by death." He laughed, finally appearing, causing a nightmare-like dreaming state. He walked towards Kagome, stopping in front of her and resting his hand on her soft, creamy cheek, stroking it._

_"…InuYasha said that dog demons were the only known demons to mate for life." She stated, wincing when he slapped her across the cheek, instantly marring her flawless skin. _

_"Don't mention the halfbreed, Tenshi." He warned, grinning down at her._

_"You are not a very good mate. You are abusive. There is counseling against spousal abuse, you know. Perhaps you should attend a meeting or two." She glared up at him, looking into his eyes like a mirror of her own._

_"Don't fuck with me, Tenshi. I am not in a forgiving mood." Naraku growled, not finding her amusing. _

_"When are you ever?" She countered. _

_"Remember all of the times you ran your mouth too much and I let you live?" He asked in a warning tone._

_"Remember all of the times when you threatened me and never followed through?" Kagome mocked. Just as she finished, she was roughly shoved to the ground on her knees. Naraku pulled her hair and head backwards, exposing her neck and holding a knife to it. "And now I know that I can do whatever I want. If you kill me, you will die as well. Have you forgotten?" _

_"It is not certain I will die, just a theory. I am sure a human death would never affect me badly enough to kill me. I am willing to test it, though. Care to try?" He growled. _

_"You must remember, mate, I am not human." She challenged, smacked afterwards. "Oh, sorry, you must not want me to address you as mate seeing as though you are already mated."_

_"How would you know?" He asked._

_"I borrowed Sango's book earlier, the one on demon mating marks. The first known mark like the one I bare on my skin was found on a priestess in a burned palace. I know it was not I, but what other priestess lived in the same palace as I that should be, but is not dead? Coincidence? I think not." She pressed. _

_"You're too intelligent for your own good, Tenshi. Yes, I am mated to Kikyo. She was more of a pity mate seeing as though she wanted the jewel as well and I had the means to get it. We slightly fell in love, so I decided to mate her. After your hanyou interrupted my plans as I was about to get the jewel, I decided to use Kikyo. She was supposed to kill you, get the jewel, and bring it to me, then I was going to betray and kill her. Somehow, she bonded with you, apparently, she still loves her sister and friend. So my plans changed. Unfortunately, you were split in two and the other half of you took the jewel. So when I get it, Kikyo will be killed. I still haven't determined your fate yet. It would be nice to keep you around as a mate, you are quite fun." He explained. _

_"What about Kagura?" She questioned after a long, pregnant silence. _

_"Ah yes, Kagura. She is my mate as well." _

_"Who is your intended?" Kagome continued. _

_"Midoriko." He answered. _

_"You…you killed her?" She questioned, in shock._

_"She killed herself, love. The demon she had battled with was too strong and she combined both of their souls into the Shikon No Tama, where they continuously battle. Part of the demon's soul escaped thanks to a previous owner of the jewel. The demon's soul drew many, many demons, who later combined and took my soul, changing me to my current state after I was banished from the heavens for trying to take over. When I was banished, I became human, full of evil, I drew the demons to me. When they did this, I was given all of hell to control them all, not being able to interrupt the lives of the humans living in the human world. Midoriko was my chosen, and I didn't accept that. She was only human, after all. I didn't want something as pure as a priestess because I knew she would purify me. So when I get the jewel, I plan to punish the heavens by using the power of one of their purest creations, Midoriko, against them. Of course after I take over, I will release Midoriko and take her as a mate." He finished. Kagome stared at him, eyes watering. _

_"Naraku.." She whispered. "Is this all because you actually love Midoriko and you knew there was no way to be together?"_

_"Of course not, Tenshi. It is quite impossible to be together because I don't love. I only lust, which is in fact, a deadly sin. It's because the jewel that she created caused me to be sentenced to hell for eternity. It is miserable. So I will obtain the jewel, punish the heavens for choosing such a pure mate, destroy everything with the help of you, and then take Midoriko to hell and punish her for the punishment placed on me." He chuckled. Kagome looked at him in disgust and promptly closed her mind off from his terror._

"Kagome! Come on, we have to get out of here." She heard InuYasha say as she was awoken by the smell of smoke. He picked her up in his strong arms and ran to his closet, jerking something from the top shelf.

"Where are we going?" Asked Kagome as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Opening her eyes, she saw flames. Red, yellow, and orange licked at every part of the house. The walls, furniture, and anything else in sight were set ablaze. "No…"

"We're getting out of here, stupid. Here." He said, draping a thick, red material over her head and body. "Keep that on. It will protect you."

"Sesshomaru! No! Let go! I have to get Kikyo out! She is not dead!" She screamed, attempting to free herself from InuYasha's grasp.

"What? Kagome, it's me." InuYasha said, busting down his bedroom door.

"Souta! SOUTA!" Kagome wailed, successfully pushing away from InuYasha and running down the hall, leaving the red haori jacket behind. Picking up the jacket, InuYasha ran behind her, following her deeper into the house. "Mom? Dad? Where are you? Souta! Kikyo!" Kagome ran up the next flight of spiral stairs, InuYasha following, and came to a halt at Kikyo's debris covered door. "Not this time. Kikyo! KIKYO!"

"Kagome!" Kikyo screamed, pounding on the wood that covered her door. "Forget about me! Go! He's here to get you! Run!"

"I will not leave you again, Kikyo!" Kagome called, coughing from the smoke she had been inhaling for the past ten minutes. She tore at the boards, punching at them until her fists were bloodied and sore, but she kept going.

"Dammit, Kagome move," InuYasha commanded, trying to pull her away.

"Get away from me, Sesshomaru! I have to save her, I cannot let this happen again!" Kagome cried, her hands glowing a dark purple. "Stand back, Kikyo!" She held her hands to the door and closed her eyes, instantly calming. A millisecond later, the wood and door were blown into tiny pieces. She grabbed her sister's hands and pulled her out, turning to run down the stairs which were now set ablaze. "Why is this happening?" She screamed. Pieces of the ceiling began to fall and fire surrounded them. "You will not win…" She whispered, focusing all of her power around them. Dark colored energy with small amounts of glitter, nothing as amazing as her pure power, cleared a path through the fire. "Run!" She commanded as the group shot forward through the very narrow path.

"Kagome…" Kikyo whispered in shock and amazement. She was risking her life to save them. Kagome's powers seemed to be weak and fading, though, like she was being drained, Kikyo noted. They ran towards an open door, only for Kagome to stop them.

"There is a barrier there to keep us inside. If you go through it, you will go unconscious." She warned, furiously glancing around for more openings. She heard InuYasha growl and, turning around, she saw none other than Naraku.

"Tenshi," He nodded to Kagome, sneering at InuYasha. "Kikyo," He nodded to Kikyo. "Are you ready to come home, Tenshi?"

"I am home, Master-sama." She replied with innocence.

"Oh Tenshi, don't play this game. I am much better at it." Naraku said in exasperation. "Or have you forgotten that you belong to me?"

"She doesn't belong to you! Mating doesn't mean you own the person!" InuYasha butted in, growling furiously as he covered Kikyo in the red haori.

"Oh, you haven't told him yet, mate?" Naraku asked, looking down at Kagome's pleading face. "Well, Tenshi signed a contract. I do, in fact, own her. Mind, body, and…soul, if it returns." He smirked, showing InuYasha the contract.

"You did _WHAT_? Are you fucking stupid? Don't answer that, you are! How could you do this, no, why did you?" InuYasha bellowed.

"I.." Kagome trailed off. What could she tell him? She signed it because she thought she killed everyone and wanted them to live? No way.

"Whatever, wench. You're really something." He scoffed.

"Come, Tenshi. We have things to do." Naraku commanded, turning towards the door.

"No.." Kagome said quietly.

"What did you say?" He questioned, clearly irritated.

"I said _no_. I am not going back and I am NOT leaving them in here." She yelled.

"You will do as I say." He stated firmly.

"I will not!" Screamed Kagome, summoning her katana and preparing for battle.

"You're really going to turn that sword on me?" Naraku mocked as she hesitantly nodded. "Very well." Kagome ran at him with lightening speed, sword aimed. She swiftly moved her sword towards his chest just as he disappeared, reappearing behind her. His deadly claws sliced through the air, cutting slashes into her back. She twirled around in time to slice his shoulder with her blade. He countered by swatting her sword out of her hands and cornering her. She swung her fist at him, punching him in the jaw and raised her leg, successfully kicking him in the ribs.

*Naraku's POV*

She's a great assassin, but her emotions get in the way sometimes. This is one of those times. She's off and her guard is down. She's landing blows, but they are far too minor. I easily knock her to the ground and hear her yelp. Ah the sounds she makes, they're delightful and sensual.

*Kagome's POV*

He knocks me to the ground. My emotions are distracting me, weakening me, slowing me down. I lay here, bleeding and sore, tired of all of this. He slowly dragged his claws across my chest, ripping into my skin. I heard InuYasha growl loudly from his current position I had place him in. He was motionless, still, and helpless against my powers. Naraku wrapped his large, amazingly soft, hands around my neck and squeezed. I began to see black spots in my vision as his hands gripped tighter. I whimpered helplessly. I felt drained and tired and sick of fighting. Should I continue to fight for my life or should I take the easy way out? As I started to get dizzy, I flipped our position with all of the energy I had left. Mustering up all I could, I threw punches as quick as I could, not aiming, just punching around blindly. My fists connected every time. I was thrown off of him and against a wall. By this time, I was completely drained of power seeing as Naraku was feeding off of it. I needed time to regenerate so that I could keep going. I was almost certain my restraints on Kikyo and InuYasha had faded, which was confirmed as I felt InuYasha by my side. I laid unmoving. I saw two of Naraku's tentacles come out, one darting toward me and one aimed at Kikyo.

*InuYasha's POV*

I saw two gruesome tentacles going in different directions. One at Kagome and one at Kikyo. I saw Kagome get into a half crouched, half standing position and thought she was going to slice it in half. I looked over to see Kikyo frozen in place. I felt the a sudden urge to run to Kikyo's side, but I don't know why. As it tugged at my heart, I ran to Kikyo, using my claws to cut the tentacle into pieces. Glancing over, I saw Kagome's red eyes open in shock with a pained expression on her face. She jumped as the tentacle landed where her feet were and ran up the tentacle. Her face showed no emotion and her eyes looked like her soul had broken into thousands of pieces, hypothetically speaking, seeing as she has no soul. As a knife appeared in her hand, another tentacle wrapped around her small body, pulling her to the bastard. Instead of crushing her or hurting her anymore, he pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

*Kagome's POV*

InuYasha chose her. Naraku embraced me. All seemed lost. The room span as my world crashed around me. "I know all of your moves Tenshi, or did you forget that I can get into your mind?" I heard him say. It did not really register as I stayed unmoving. Naraku, my master and mate, held me close as we teleported to hell, the flames of the mansion vanishing. He carried me through his huge castle. I have to say, it is the most beautiful castle I had ever seen, though I am not really in the mood for sight seeing. I have seen it many times before anyway. We continue down the long hallways and the corridors that were decorated extravagantly, extensively, and in detail. We walk several flights of grey stone steps, obviously in a dungeon. It is dark here, only lit by a few torches on the walls here and there. We seem to be the only ones down here. I feel my powers completely vanish, which does not surprise me. We enter a barred cell. He gently sits me against the cold, stone wall, putting shackles around my ankles and wrists. At least I don't have to hold my arms up continuously. He sits in front of me, cross-legged. He just sits there, staring at me. I look into his beautiful, but deadly, eyes, which provide almost the only light I can see. I reach my hand out to him, the shackles rattling. He stood, walking out of the cell and closing the barred door. I closed my eyes as I felt the tears come on. They flowed freely down my cheeks and onto my chest, burning the slashes. I laid down on the cold floor, exhaustion taking me.

*Regular POV*

Naraku sat in front of the midnight headed miko the next morning, staring intently. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." The dark demon said. Kagome stayed silent, looking at him. Her chains suddenly fell off as he sat food down in front of her. She simply glanced at it before looking down. "You aren't talking?"

"…"

"I see I have finally broken you." He smirked.

At this, Kagome looked up, "You did not. He did." Amusement danced in her eyes as his looked like a mixture between anger, defeat, and sadness. She smiled at him in triumph. Strangely enough, he smiled back. Standing, he re-chained her and left the dungeon cell.

The next day, he returned to find Kagome laying on her back and staring at the ceiling. He set food down next to yesterday's untouched meal. "Are you planning on killing yourself?" He asked. Receiving no response, he sat across from her as her chains unlatched. The broken miko glanced up at him. "Are you depressed, little one?" Naraku smirked.

"No. I am far past depression." She answered simply, remaining on her back.

"Why is this?" He questioned, pushing the food and water closer to her like some kind of house pet.

'He really chose her. He chose Kikyo.' She thought blankly, her face cold.

"I was trying to save you the heartbreak, little one. He used you for the jewel. I suppose he was going to wish to be a full demon and mate with Kikyo." Naraku said, grinning at her. She didn't spare him a glance, she just continued staring at the ceiling, waiting for the floor to swallow her.

"Stay out of my mind." She commanded.

"Why would I do that?" He chuckled at her fierce expression.

"Get out." She sighed, sitting up and rubbing her bruised ankles.

"Remember this, Tenshi: There will be a time when you will desire nothing more than my company." He warned, standing and walking out of the room, leaving her to the darkness. She scoffed. He must be insane. Well, of course he was, it was Naraku. A week had passed with no visits from Naraku. Whenever she heard the slightest noise, she hoped it to be him, but of course, it never was. Each night, she dreamed of the most realistic nightmares. Death and sorrow filling each of them. They were most likely planted into her mind by Naraku, the master of inception. Sleep had become her most hated enemy. She was tired, hungry, and pretty sure she was dehydrated, but she refused to eat.

"BASTARD!" She screamed as loud as her weak voice could. Maybe Naraku heard it, maybe she was simply yelling at the wall, either way, she felt like she was going crazy. Kagome could almost hear his evil chuckle at her torment. "Pull yourself together, Kagome!" She told herself, slowly sitting up. She knew he was watching her and she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her like this. She yanked at her chains, further injuring her small body. "Naraku!" Her broken voice shouted, loud enough for him to hear. Still, the cell door remained closed. "Evil…bastard," She whispered before collapsing from exhaustion, InuYasha's mangled body filling her dreams. Hours upon hours later, he walked into the barred cell, waving his hand and releasing her from her imprisonment.

"How are you feeling?" Was his ignorant question. Silence was the response. "Is that so?" He chuckled. "Do you hate me, little one?" Kagome glared up at him with every ounce of hatred her small, famished body could hold. "Good." He smirked, sitting in front of her. He glanced in disgust at the untouched food and water. "You understand you will die a slow, painful death from not eating this, don't you?"

"I know." She whispered back weakly.

"Well, i'm not ready for your death yet. Eat or I will kill them all. Your friends, your new little family, InuYasha." He threatened, watching as her face registered pain and she reached for the food. "You still love him though he left you to die, saving the other girl." He looked at her in a strange way. "You are very peculiar, little one. I don't understand you."

Kagome paused eating. "You never will," She stated. He was surprised she had spoken, but re-chained her as she finished eating, leaving the room.

*Days Later*

"You are Midoriko's reincarnation and Kikyo's twin. Yet, you act nothing like either of them." He stated as he watched her do her daily stretches.

"Is that why you keep me? Because I remind you of them?" She asked, ceasing her stretching.

"No, you remind me of no one at all." Naraku casually replied. Kagome never expected him to say something to make her feel better, but she was strangely comforted by his words.

"Then why do you keep me? Why do you not kill me?" Questioned the girl as she laid down on her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows.

"I suppose because you are my strange addiction. And I yours." He answered. She did not correct him, knowing very well that she couldn't. After a few minuted of silence, he spoke, "You're broken. What if I put you back together?"

"That would break me more, knowing that you did it." She replied, staring into his dark, twisted soul.

"Delightful." He said simply, standing. She wanted to ask him to stay, to save her from the darkness, the loneliness, but she didn't. She watched from her chained position as he exited the cage. That night, she dreamed of more nightmares, nightmares, but different than those of late.

_Kagome walked through a meadow, the sun shining brightly on her snowy skin, making it glitter. InuYasha was dead and the sun shouldn't shine. It should die as well, it reminded her of his amber orbs, but not as radiant. She smiled up at the sun as someone's strong arms pulled her to a hard chest. It was warm. It was inviting. It was _**real**_. She turned to see Naraku's face. She kissed him full on the lips. He smirked down at her and trailed kisses down her neck as she moaned. They laid down in the grass, proceeding to do unmentionable things. _Kagome woke with a start in cold sweat as her barred door opened and her chains fell off.

"It smells of arousal in here," Naraku smirked, giving her the usual food and sitting with her.

"You have the power to inflict horribly real dreams, do you not?" She questioned with a glare.

"And if I do?" He cockily asked.

"Don't you ever dare…" She began, making her words clear.

"I dare do as I please." Stated Naraku with amusement evident in his voice.

"Not when it pertains to me, Naraku." Warned Kagome, fire lighting in her eyes.

"I own you, little one." He reminded her.

"Leave." She growled.

"Is that what you truly want?" The deceitful demon questioned, disappearing and reappearing in front of her, placing his large, soft, clawed hand on her cheek, bringing her face dangerously close to his own. "If it is…" He whispered, sending warm breath dancing across her lips, then moving to her ear. "I will." He continued, breathing the short phrase into her ear before flicking his tongue around the shell of it, sending shivers down her spine. As he was about to pull away, she pulled him back to her. She pressed her lips to his as he smirked against them. He was tantalizing. He was formidable. His words were poison and his kiss was toxic, but she loved every second of it. His web was woven and she was unfathomably tangled within it.

TO BE CONTINUED (:

**Love it? Hate it? Review and rate it. ^_^**

**I hope you enjoyed :D I am sooooo happy! I finally am with the program again! I am uploading another chapter today or tonight! I am excited to be writing like this again ^_^ Please review to boost my ego even more. **


	14. Chapter 13

_**Calculating Life: A Nightmare of Disaster and Death**_

** Battle Within**

_**SUMMARY: Sequel to Calculating Life: A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy. After the "death" of Kagome, the Takahashi's adoptive daughter and InuYasha's fate-chosen mate, what will the world do? She had a power so divine that threatened the entire universe if wielded by the wrong hands, which is what Naraku is trying to do. When Naraku takes her body with those intentions, will he be able to destroy everything, or will Kagome's missing soul and the missing jewel cause problems for him? Can Kagome ever return to her one true love, InuYasha or will her soul not be able to return to her body like she had initially planned? Why are there so many recent murders in Tokyo? When the place Kagome called home for a short time is filled with such a nightmare of disaster and death, much like what happened to her prior home, the moon kingdom, what can she do? If Naraku controls her body with the power of his miasma, what will happen? Can the moon kingdom be restored to its original glory in such chaos?**_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha and probably never will. :'(

**-LAST TIME *2 weeks after fire*-**

"I own you, little one." He reminded her.

"Leave." She growled.

"Is that what you truly want?" The deceitful demon questioned, disappearing and reappearing in front of her, placing his large, soft, clawed hand on her cheek, bringing her face dangerously close to his own. "If it is…" He whispered, sending warm breath dancing across her lips, then moving to her ear. "I will." He continued, breathing the short phrase into her ear before flicking his tongue around the shell of it, sending shivers down her spine. As he was about to pull away, she pulled him back to her. She pressed her lips to his as he smirked against them. He was tantalizing. He was formidable. His words were poison and his kiss was toxic, but she loved every second of it. His web was woven and she was unfathomably tangled within it.

**-CURRENT *DAY AFTER FIRE*-**

"Wake up, half breed," InuYasha heard Sesshomaru say as he was hit on the head.

"Ow! Why the hell are you hitting me?" He bellowed, sitting up from his position in bed. "How did I..?"

"Debris fell and hit you in the head during the fire while you were protecting Kikyo and you blacked out." Miroku answered.

"Where is Kagome?" Sesshomaru demanded more than questioned, narrowing his cold, golden eyes.

"She-," He began, but was cut off by Sango.

"Oh god, he lost her. The idiot lost her!" She exclaimed, pacing.

"Now Sango, dear, we don't know for sure that-" Miroku started, immediately cutting off his reasoning when Sango shot a death glare at him.

"Sango's right. I lost her. Naraku took her away from me." InuYasha admitted in a rough tone. It was evident that he was overwhelmingly regretful and miserable.

"You're a sorry excuse for a even a half demon, little brother. How did you manage to let him get away with her?" The normally cold, calm, and collected Sesshomaru growled in anger and frustration.

"He went for Kikyo and Kagome at the same time and something made me save Kikyo instead of Kagome," Explained InuYasha.

"Didn't you say that Naraku was a master of manipulation?" Yuki asked.

"Yea, why?" InuYasha countered.

"He must have manipulated you into saving only Kikyo instead of both, like you could have, in order to make it seem like you are in love with Kikyo and plot you and Kagome against one another." Damien stated, explaining Yuki's theory.

"It must be. What should we do?" Sango questioned, thinking deeply.

"We have to work on getting her soul back as well as finding a way to kill Naraku without killing Kagome." Answered Damien with a distressed sigh.

"What do you mean 'without killing Kagome'?" Asked Kohaku curiously.

"If you kill a human's demon mate, the human mate dies as well," Damien replied, this bit of information greatly displeasing everyone.

"What about the other way around?" Yuki inquired absentmindedly.

"What the fuck are you suggesting?" InuYasha barked.

"Oh, nothing. It is just a question." Yuki waved it off.

"Rarely." Damien replied to Yuki's initial question. Yuki nodded towards him and sauntered off to his room. The group resumed their conversation, attempting to find a resolution for the problem at hand.

*Hell -2 WEEKS AFTERWARDS-*

"Come, Kagome." Naraku called, opening her cell door. He watched as she stood on unsteady legs, hesitantly, and attempted to walk to him, failing pathetically. He hurried over to her, sweeping her up in his arms and carrying her out of the dungeon. She buried her blushing face in his shoulder as he smirked down at her. He opened a door in front of them, revealing steam and the smell of mineral water. Kagome looked up from his shoulder, squinting from the brightness and waiting for her eyes to become adjusted to the light, seeing as she had seen only darkness for the past two weeks. Once her eyes adjusted, she squealed in delight at the sight of a hot spring type bath.

"I am so happy. I must look awful, not to mention smell bad." She mumbled.

"Humans do tend to smell quite bad.." He agreed as she glared at him, muttering a sarcastic 'thanks'. "Not you, though. You're different. You always smell intoxicating, always." He continued truthfully, grinning at her to which she responded by laughing, for the first time in a couple of weeks.

"Well…" She said awkwardly after a pregnant silence, shifting in his arms.

"Well?" He questioned curiously.

"Are you going to leave?" Asked the miko, shifting her gaze to his face.

"No, why?" The demon replied with a smirk.

"So I can bathe..?" She stated in an unsure voice. "Unless I am not really going to take a bath.."

"You may bathe." Naraku nodded. "But can you even stand on your own, little one?"

"You completely planned this." She concluded with a small glare at him, her red eyes mimicking his own.

"I didn't, actually. I was not aware that you couldn't stand until you stumbled and were about to fall." He explained, setting her on the edge of the spring. He removed the socks he had given her a few days back to lessen the coldness of the dungeon. As he moved up her long, thin, milk-coloured legs to the small shorts she wore, she stopped him.

"The fist gesture was kind, but I do believe you are trying to be a pervert now. I would like to take off the rest." She smiled.

"Very well," He agreed simply, standing from his kneeling position and staring at her stoically.

"Turn around," She whined in exasperation.

"No," He replied with a smug look on his face. She huffed in frustration and scooted backwards into the water where she proceeded to strip her clothes. "Clever, Tenshi, but now what will you wear?"

"…" She growled loudly at him, exposing her fangs, a gesture she had taken to recently, he noted.

"I suppose I will be kind enough to give you something." He brushed it off, beginning to remove his blue and violet robing, grinning at Kagome's flustered face as she turned around quickly. She felt the water ripple as he stepped inside the tub. "You didn't think I was going to let this offer pass by, did you?"

"I guess not," She murmured, awkwardly swirling her index finger along the surface of the hot, mineral enriched water.

"Come closer, little one." He chuckled. She hesitantly shook her head in disagreement. The demon grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him with ease.

"Do you have any sorts of bathing oils?" Kagome questioned. He pointed to the cabinet next to them, opening it. She reached over to it, pulling a few out. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," He answered, watching curiously as she proceeded to combine sakura, gumdrop, and jasmine oils in the water. As the smell reached his nose, he relaxed, taking in the scent. "Is this the secret of your scent?" The demon questioned.

"No, he says bath oils stink, so I rarely use them," She sighed, sinking deeper into the water.

"He is a fool, Tenshi. You are always right in front of him, but he insults you and chooses another." Naraku comforted, pulling her close to his body. She leaned her head against his hard chest. It was like porcelain coloured satin stretched over iron muscles. His chest wasn't bulky, but it wasn't without muscle. He buried his head in her neck, inhaling her scent. Their long, different toned hair combined in the water like a midnight waterfall, forming something beautiful and serene.

"How is something that is so beautiful be…so evil?" Kagome whispered the question she had been pondering for some time, relaxed against his strong body.

"How is something that is so pure be…so lethal?" Naraku questioned in a mumble against her neck. "Have you ever thought that perhaps good and evil are the same?"

"What do you mean?" She asked quietly.

"That we're meant to be. Day and night, black and white, good and evil. Do they not attract, finding a way to work together? They balance one another. It's all the same when balanced, serene and peaceful." He explained in the poetic way that he always used when talking to her.

"You are right." She agreed in realization. He sat her upright and began washing her hip length hair that cascaded down her back and rested in a puddle in the bottom of the tub. "I enjoy moments like these with you.." She suddenly stated softly. "When there is no fighting. When we do not have to put up a front. When we are calm and mold together. Why can we not stay like this, forever?" She asked so quietly that it was hard to hear.

He paused for a moment, as if reaching an epiphany from her soft question. "I enjoy this as well, love. Perhaps when this is all over, we _can_ stay like this forever, just enjoying one another's company." The demon said.

"I..can stay with you like this when it is over?" She questioned, turning to look into his eyes and into his hardened, almost nonexistent soul, weighing her options.

"I suppose you could." He realized, planning to make good on his word.

"And it would be real..? I do not know what is real anymore. What is real, Naraku?" The gorgeous being asked, ripping his 'heart' and 'soul' into a thousand tiny pieces with the pureness that shone in her eyes and voice as she searched through all of his being for the answer to her question.

The red eyed, inky haired demon was captivated by her mysteriousness and every part of her confused him to no end as he tried to put the pieces of the puzzle named Kagome together. Every time he thought a piece would fit together with another, he found the edges to be jagged or that a piece was missing and nowhere to be found. He knew that even if he spent his entire life, which was eternity, trying to put the puzzle together, he would never get farther than a hundredth of the way finished. "You're real…I'm real…And this strange force that draws us to one another, that further causes me to be intrigued by you, that makes me want to talk with you, stare into your eyes, and throw you down on the floor and take you, that makes me crave you..is undeniably real." He answered, rinsing the conditioner from her hair and moving it to the side to kiss down her neck, to her shoulder blades, and to the crease of her thin back.

*TOKYO, SAME TIME AS IN HELL*

"Where are you going?" Izayoi asked as she saw InuYasha walking to the front door of the Takahashi mansion.

"I'm going to look for Kagome." He replied, opening the door.

"Honey, i'm sure this Naraku man isn't dumb enough to let her leave so quickly on a mission after all that has happened." His mother said with a sad expression towards her son who she knew was feeling terrible. Her husband came up behind her putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Let him go. He knows what he has to do. He has a mate to protect," InuTaisho told his wife, nodding to his son. InuYasha nodded sharply back to his father and walked out, closing the door quickly behind him. He ran with lightening speed, jumping from building to building like he had everyday for the past two weeks, looking for traces of Kagome, sniffing for her scent.

"Kagome." He whispered, catching onto her scent in the busy street below. He jumped from the building, running after the source of the scent. He instantly saw the girl of his wildest dreams, the girl that was the source of his intense love, Kagome. He ran behind her, seeing her pace instantly pick up. As he jogged to catch up to her throughout the crowd of people, she began running. 'What the hell..?' He thought, running after her faster, pushing people out of his way as she easily dodged and slid by people. Kagome began running full speed. InuYasha jumped atop the buildings, running alongside her, easily keeping up with her. He kept his eyes on her as she slid through the masses of people, easily distinguishing her goddess-like features from everyone else. As she ran, her long, lush hair trailed behind. He saw her turn and run through an alleyway, an easy shortcut to the edge of Tokyo. Just as she turned the corner of the alleyway, she was jumped. A male dragon demon grabbed her as a male cat demon began talking.

"Well, look at this, Hotaru." The cat demon said, looking Kagome up and down. His bright green eyes sparkled with lust as he ran his hand through his messily sexy silver hair. He had ears like Sesshomaru, but it was evident he was a cat demon because of his claws and cat-like eyes.

"I know, Katsuo," Said the dragon demon with black eyes and purple hair, his demon type evident from his horns.

"Why can't I feel your demonic aura, sexy?" The cat demon, Katsuo questioned, flashing a grin.

"Because I am not a demon, idiot." Kagome scoffed.

"You have red eyes. That is not a human trait." The cat demon pointed out with a smug look. Kagome raised her left wrist, which was covered with a fingerless, black leather glove that extended up her forearm. She pulled the glove down, exposing her mark. "Woah, what is that?"

"I am mated to the devil," She smirked up at the tall male. "But you are correct. I am not a human." She slipped the glove back on. "I am your worst nightmare." She warned, promptly twisting out of the dragon demon's hold and kicking him in the face in a millisecond. She then proceeded to turn and punch the cat demon in the face before he could move.

"Aw, look at that, the little girl is throwing punches." The dragon demon said in sarcasm.

"Would you like to _die_?" Kagome asked threateningly with a menacing smirk placed on her face.

"Give it your best shot, sweetheart." The cat demon laughed. Kagome smiled so sweetly that it sent chills up InuYasha's spine and he stepped back a step. She turned to the dragon demon as her eyes held a spark in them for a split second. The dragon demon's arm ripped off a thousandth of a second later. She stood still as she slowly played with him, ripping him, literally, limb from limb, listening to his agonized screams. Next, one of his horns ripped off, stabbing him in the heart. The other arm was next. Finally, she raised her hand midair and clenched it, his neck snapping and his body catching on fire, disintegrating and turning to ashes. She looked towards the cat demon, whose eyes were wide and he backed away slowly. "What are you?"

"A miko-angel turned assassin, ironic, is it not?" She replied, taking a step closer to him.

"A combination of the purest things in existence and she is a killing machine." He stated. "How is that?"

"I suppose death, then being brought back by the devil can do that to you." Answered Kagome. "Are you ready to die?" As he began to take another step back, she restrained him, freezing him in place. Walking towards him, she stood on her toes, bringing her face to his neck. She gently kissed it before sinking her fangs into him.

"KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled, jumping from the roof. Kagome pulled away, turning to meet his gaze and licking the blood off of her lips.

"Do not move," She said to her prey, laughing. "Is there something that you are in need of, you two-timing bastard?" She questioned, examining him. His hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and his eyes had serious dark circles underneath them, like he hadn't slept in weeks.

"Kagome, I didn't two time you! Naraku manipulated me into saving her! I love _you_!" He retorted.

"You love this monster?" The cat demon yelled. Kagome turned and glared at him.

"This is not by choice, loser." She said with a warning look on her face.

"Release him, Kagome. We need to talk anyway." InuYasha commanded.

"How about I just kill him?" She questioned.

"Kagome." He warned.

"..Fine." She sighed, waving her hand as the restraints on him broke. He scrambled away as fast as he could.

"I swear to you, he's manipulating you." The hanyou said again, trying to convince her.

"He loves me, InuYasha." She stated, looking at him with hurt eyes.

"Do you love him?" He asked after a long silence, looking deep into her pained eyes. She brought her hand up above her head, a portal appearing in the brick wall at the end of the alley. She glanced at him one last time and walked through the portal. "DAMMIT, KAGOME!" InuYasha roared as he tried to grab her, the portal closing. He stood in place for a moment before punching the wall, causing it to cave in. His string of obscenities were probably heard in Hong Kong. Just then, thunder rumbled as it started to pour the rain. He watched from the alley as people with umbrellas walked by on the street, all of the ignorant to what was happening in the world. He watched as the rain fell like tears from the sky, then pattered against the ground. For the first time in a while, he let tears roll down his face.

Kagome sat against a wall in the castle, pondering the question InuYasha had asked her. _'Do you love him?' _He had asked, the question replaying in her mind. She put her head to her knees which were curled to her chest. After a while, she stood, walking to her new room, which happened to be Naraku's room as well. She entered. "I completed the mission." She said.

"Good. Come, sit." He said simply, patting the place on his bed beside him. Kagome walked over and climbed onto the bed, laying her head against Naraku. "How was your day?"

"It was very good. It was good to see human life again," She stated. "But I am happy to be back. I missed you."

"You missed me?" He chuckled, pulling her to him. "I missed you, too, love." The two sat in silence for a long while. Kagome's mind began to wonder, closing her mind from invasion as she thought.

*Kagome's POV*

'Naraku manipulated me into saving her! I love _you_!' InuYasha had said. His face was so convincing. 'He's manipulating you.' It is true that Naraku is the master of lies and manipulation, but is he really deceiving me? _'Do you love him?' _Do I love him? Does he love me? Is this all a game? Are his poetic words just that, words? Does he mean what he says to me? I am so frustrated and angry inside. I am so confused. I just want to be happy! Without me knowing it, tears had started to pour from my eyes. I only noticed when I felt Naraku wipe a tear from my cheek. I looked over to him, seeing a glint of worry spark in his unforgiving, ruthless eyes, which quickly disappeared. This small spark tugged at my barely-beating heart, making me feel like he was being honest about everything. Part of my brain told me that I was just seeing things. What should I listen to? My knowledge-filled brain or my love-filled heart? I knew what kind of knowledge filled my brain, but the love that filled my heart…who was it meant for? I love InuYasha. I love my friends. I love my family. Am I in love with Naraku? She then recalled their conversation a few days ago. 'You're broken. What if I put you back together?' He had asked me. I replied by telling him that it would break me more. 'Delightful.' He replied. That is what he is doing, right? He is piecing me back together in my lost state. He will make me happy again and then he will break me into tiny little pieces. This made me sob harder. He wrapped his arm around me and hugged me. I pulled away and looked at him with hurt eyes as he stared at me questioningly.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Nothing." I whispered looking down. He raised my head up to look at him with his clawed hand, being mindful of the sharp appendages.

"_'Nothing'_ is not worth your tears. Something's wrong." He pressed. I jerked away from his touch, quickly running from the room and slamming the door shut behind me. I ran through the maze of hallways, my vision blurred by my angry tears. Blindly, I ran into a strong chest. I looked up, trying to dry my tears.

"S-sorry," I sniffled, trying to see straight.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Asked the familiar voice of Bankotsu.

"I..Nothing really," I replied, looking away, embarrassed.

"Then why are you crying?" He questioned pointedly.

"No reason!" I yelled, huffing. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared up at him.

"No need to be so huffy, Kagome." He smirked. Just then, Naraku came up behind me.

"We need to talk, love." Naraku said as Bankotsu turned to leave. "Stay."

"What do you want?" I snapped at him.

"I want to know what's wrong. I don't want to see you like this." Naraku stated.

"I…What you said the other day, about making me whole again…this whole act of love is how you intend to do it. Then, you will break me. I am not stupid, Naraku." I said firmly.

"I promise you, this isn't part of my scheme. I want to make you whole, yes, but only so I can see you happy. This isn't an act." He assured me, looking deep into my eyes, and I began to believe him. His eyes were so hypnotizing. They are beautiful and frightening. Maybe he was lying, maybe he was telling the complete truth, but at that moment, I needed a break. Reading my mind, most likely, he turned to Bankotsu. "Take her to Tokyo for a little while and let her roam about and get some fresh air. She is probably going insane from being here so long. I will see you soon, love." He said, walking away from us. I knew at that moment that he had seen the battle in my heart.

TO BE CONTINUED (:

**Love it? Hate it? Review and rate it. ^_^**

**I hope you enjoyed :D I am sooooo happy! I finally am with the program again! I am uploading another chapter today or tonight! I am excited to be writing like this again ^_^ Please review to boost my ego even more. **


	15. Chapter 14

_**Calculating Life: A Nightmare of Disaster and Death**_

**A Visit Home**

_**SUMMARY: Sequel to Calculating Life: A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy. After the "death" of Kagome, the Takahashi's adoptive daughter and InuYasha's fate-chosen mate, what will the world do? She had a power so divine that threatened the entire universe if wielded by the wrong hands, which is what Naraku is trying to do. When Naraku takes her body with those intentions, will he be able to destroy everything, or will Kagome's missing soul and the missing jewel cause problems for him? Can Kagome ever return to her one true love, InuYasha or will her soul not be able to return to her body like she had initially planned? Why are there so many recent murders in Tokyo? When the place Kagome called home for a short time is filled with such a nightmare of disaster and death, much like what happened to her prior home, the moon kingdom, what can she do? If Naraku controls her body with the power of his miasma, what will happen? Can the moon kingdom be restored to its original glory in such chaos?**_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha and probably never will. :'(

**-LAST TIME-**

"I…What you said the other day, about making me whole again…this whole act of love is how you intend to do it. Then, you will break me. I am not stupid, Naraku." I (Kagome) said firmly.

"I promise you, this isn't part of my scheme. I want to make you whole, yes, but only so I can see you happy. This isn't an act." He (Naraku) assured me, looking deep into my eyes, and I began to believe him. His eyes were so hypnotizing. They are beautiful and frightening. Maybe he was lying, maybe he was telling the complete truth, but at that moment, I needed a break. Reading my mind, most likely, he turned to Bankotsu. "Take her to Tokyo for a little while and let her roam about and get some fresh air. She is probably going insane from being here so long. I will see you soon, love." He said, walking away from us. I knew at that moment that he had seen the battle in my heart.

**-CURRENT-**

"You heard him. I'm taking you to 'roam about' and 'get some fresh air'," Bankotsu grinned at Kagome's annoyed expression.

"I am not a pet." Kagome stated and walked to her room.

"Sure you are." He said, picking up a sock from the floor. He balled it up and tossed it to the other side of the room. "Fetch!"

"Yes, well, pets have been known to turn on people; ripping into their throats and gouging their eyeballs out of their sockets." She retorted, turning and glaring at him evilly.

"Meee-yow," He said with a smirk which was turned into an 'o' as Kagome dropped her robe from her shoulders. He turned away with a blush as she pulled on a white off-the-shoulder tee shirt that said "LOVE" in navy blue with thick yellow, orange, seafoam green, sky blue, and coral red stripes behind it. Under that she had a navy blue and white stripe thick strapped tank top. Next, she pulled on a medium wash cuffed mini skirt, exposing her milk-white thighs. She put on seafoam green, suede gladiator sandals and a pair of seafoam green aviator sunglasses. "Are you done yet?" He asked, throwing a glance over his shoulder.

"Since when has that ever mattered to you?" She laughed, picking up her oversized coral red purse and opening her door. She pranced to Naraku's study and walked in. "Goodbye," She called in a cheery voice as she hugged him.

"Goodbye, Kagome. Have fun." He stated, putting his hand over her arm which was around his neck.

"Try not to miss me too much!" She replied with a smile and skipped out of the room. "Ready, Bankotsu?" The midnight haired beauty asked, tousling her dark, silky straight tresses. She glanced him up and down. He had a plain white tee shirt on with a black blazer over it. Along with that, he paired a cross necklace, black slim fit jeans, black sunglasses, and black and white basketball shoes. "You look nice," Kagome complimented.

"Don't I always?" He teased. "I'm kidding, so do you."

Rolling her eyes, she created a portal and grabbed Bankotsu's hand, pulling him along behind her. "So, what exactly are we going to do?"

"I don't know, he didn't give us any specific instructions. Want to go to the amusement park?" He questioned, earning a shrug from Kagome. "I guess that's a yes," He mumbled as they began to walk down the street. After getting their passes and paying, the two entered the park. "What do you want to do first? Eat? Ride rides? Play games?" The raven haired boy asked, glancing towards Kagome's dull expression. "Okay…eating it is."

"Not hungry." She said in a monotone voice, pulling her sunglasses up onto her head.

"Sure you are. See? Look at all the yummy food. Let's go get some." He stated, dragging her to a stand. "Um, let's see. An order of takoyaki, an order of yaki imo, two yaki soba, an order of onigiri, and two sundae crepes."

"Is that _all_?" Kagome asked sarcastically behind him.

"No, you still haven't said what you want." He laughed as her eyes grew larger. "Joking, yes, that's all." After paying, the two took their street food feast and sat at an open table. "Let's eat." With that, the two began to dispose of the meal.

"Delicious…" Kagome sighed in a cute, girly voice as she nibbled away on the crepe after the two had finished.

"How do you still have room for that? You ate so m-," He began, but was silenced by Kagome's threatening glare. He smirked down at her as she began nibbling happily on the crepe again, which was filled with strawberry sauce, warm fudge sauce, custard, banana slices, whipped cream, and sprinkles. He laughed as she looked back up at him. Her cheek had whipped cream on it and a few sprinkles.

"What?" Kagome asked obliviously. She looked at him cautiously as he leaned down face to face with her. A slight dusting of pink formed on her cheeks as he slowly came closer to her face. His tongue darted out as she closed her eyes. She felt his tongue flick across her cheek and then he pulled away. She opened her eyes to see his cocky smirk and bared her fangs at him.

"Oh, were you hoping for something else? I can accommodate that," He chuckled as she growled and turned away. She walked to another stand and got an order of sweet soy dangos. After finishing her crepe, she angrily bit each dango off of the stick. "How about those rides now..?" He asked with a sweat drop. After finishing the dangos, she stood and threw the stick away, following Bankotsu.

"What ride?" She questioned, looking around. "How about that one?" Kagome commented more than asked, pointing towards a large roller coaster with loops, which was the main source for all of the screaming in the park. Under the coaster was a lake of water that splashed you, which Kagome failed to notice.

"Are you sure you can handle that one?" Bankotsu asked with a smirk. "Plus, there is a minimum height of 145 centimeters. Are you tall enough?" He petted her head, earning himself a punch in the gut.

"I am 152.5 centimeters tall, jerk!" She yelled, then regaining her composure, skipped over to the waiting line.

"Tsundere…" He mumbled from his slumped over position beside the midnight haired angel.

"Pardon?" She questioned with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Nothing," He replied, standing up straight. "Let's sit in the main back, it's the best seat."

"Sure." Kagome stated as they both sat down. The roller coaster began climbing the hill for the first drop.

"Are you scared?" He asked arrogantly.

"No, why?" She asked curiously, cocking her head cutely to the side.

"Because you're such a girl. You should be scared and clinging to me," He explained.

"If it makes you feel better…" Kagome murmured sarcastically, grasping his hand. With every turn and loop, Kagome's face remained deadpan whilst everyone else screamed. Towards the end of the ride, Kagome spotted the lake of water they were approaching. "Why is there water covering the tracks?"

"It splashes you," He replied just as they went through the water. A wave of freezing cold water soaked them. Kagome's face went from deadpan to highly irritated as she rested her chin on her hand. "I thought you knew that it splashed you. Sorry, they have towels over there. I'll get you one, go to the bathroom and dry yourself off, okay?" Bankotsu offered and with that, the coaster pulled into park and they exited. Kagome sauntered off to the women's restrooms. She heard two familiar voices outside of the door moments later.

"I thought you said you smelled her." Said one grumpy male voice.

"I do." The second, more mellow one replied.

"You said you could find her!" The first voice shouted.

"I have," Stated the calm voice.

"Are you sure? I don't smell her." Questioned the other one.

"This Sesshomaru is never incorrect." The second voice, now identified as Sesshomaru, stated, earning a growl from the first voice, whom Kagome assumed was InuYasha. "You can't smell her because it seems as though she's wet, dimming her scent, and tonight is the new moon. Your senses are weakening."

"Wet?" InuYasha exclaimed, taking a huge whiff of air into his nostrils.

"Not that kind of wet, you perverted delinquent." Sesshomaru scolded, hitting him on the head. "She's drenched, so I assume she went on a water ride. But I don't know who she's here with or why."

"Says the man whore...Then why are we waiting out here?" InuYasha yelled in frustration.

"She's in the _women's _restrooms." The older demon stated to his oblivious little brother.

"So is Rin! We can just go in and act like we're checking on her." InuYasha said, marching into the restrooms. Sesshomaru cautiously trailed behind.

"PERVERTED ALIENS! GET OUT! AH! CREEPS!" Came the screams of women.

"Relax, we're checking on our baby sister." InuYasha growled in frustration. It wasn't like they were looking into the stalls.

"Awww!" Swooned all of the girls, taking in their handsomeness. In the farthest corner, the two demons spotted a small, pale teen with very long midnight tresses huddled against the hand dryer, wringing water out of her hair. InuYasha glanced at Sesshomaru, who nodded and began to stalk towards the girl. Sesshomaru laid his large clawed hand on her small shoulder.

"Listen, I am cold and soaking wet. Dry your hands at another one, please!" Kagome said in a frustrated voice, letting her hair go and whipping her head around to glare at the person. "Eheh~" She gave a cute, short 'laugh' when she saw the two silver haired demons staring down at her.

"Hey, Kagome." InuYasha and Sesshomaru smirked, the eldest demon running his fingers through her damp hair. She shrugged backwards, glaring at the two with her fierce red eyes.

"Has being with Naraku made you scared of us, Kagome?" Sesshomaru questioned cooly, pressing his palm against the wall behind her. InuYasha followed suit, blocking any exit available.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked, suddenly becoming interested in the floor.

"We want you to come home with us." InuYasha answered, using his free hand to lift her face up.

"Not happening." Kagome sneered. "You caused this, InuYasha."

"Naraku caused this, wench." He retorted.

"That is not my name." She said coldly, slightly widening her eyes for a millisecond, sending the two demons sliding backwards a couple of feet. She took this opportunity to run into a stall and lock it.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru threatened as he warningly sank his claws through the thick metal door. "I'll give you three seconds before I rip this door off of the hinges." Poison dripped from his claws, melting the metal slightly. "3…2…1…" He sighed and gave a small tug with one arm. The door effortlessly came off the hinges and he threw it to the side. Kagome's eyes lit up for a split second, causing the door that Sesshomaru threw to freeze midair. She clenched her fist and the door flew back towards the demons. They stepped backwards as the door slammed against the wall to their right. By the time they looked back to the stall, Kagome was climbing over the stall wall. She jumped off of it and began to run towards the exit door.

"Rin! Stay with Shippou outside of the bathroom. We'll be right back!" InuYasha called, he and Sesshomaru running after Kagome.

"Bankotsu!" Kagome screamed, running towards the ride they just got off of where he was waiting on her. She ran behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What are you two doing here?" Bankotsu asked the demons.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru answered simply.

"…You don't want to go with them?" He asked, glancing at Kagome who was still hugging close to him.

"No." Kagome sneered.

"Why is that?" He questioned curiously.

"He is a cheater!" She replied, pointing to the younger demon.

"I am not! Naraku controlled me!" InuYasha yelled.

"Liar!" Kagome retorted.

"Nuh uh!" InuYasha barked.

"Yeah huh!" Kagome screamed. This continued for a few moments before Bankotsu hit Kagome on the head and Sesshomaru hit InuYasha on the head, silencing them.

"You two are acting like children." Sesshomaru said in a mellow tone, rolling his eyes.

"Well Kagome won't come back with us!" InuYasha sulked.

"Because you hate me!" She cried.

"I love you!" He growled out.

"Liar!" Kagome called.

"SHUT UP, DAMMIT!" Bankotsu bellowed. "If you don't want to go back, you don't have to, but if you do, you need to leave now. I don't know when, or if, you'll get another chance."

"But Naraku said we could stay happy forever and never be mad again. He said that we could stay like we were the other night. Beautiful and peaceful…" She said, enchanted.

"Do you love him?" InuYasha asked.

"I am not sure right now." She answered truthfully with no hesitation.

"Do you love me?" He asked after a few seconds of silence.

"…Yes," She replied, look at him through glassy eyes.

"That's all I needed to know." He said, visibly happier. In the blink of an eye, he had scooped Kagome into his arms bridal style. "How long do you have here?"

"Just today," She said softly.

"Everyone be quiet." Bankotsu ordered, taking out his cell phone. After a few moments of ringing, Naraku answered. "Hey. Yeah, we're having a good time. Yeah, she seems really happy. That's what I want to talk to you about. She said she wants to go to a festival in Kyoto." He mouthed the question 'How long?' towards the demon brothers. InuYasha held up three clawed fingers. "Three. Thank you, sir." He handed the phone to Kagome. "He wants to talk to you."

"Hello?" She asked. "Yes, I am having a really great time. Thank you for letting me come here, I was beginning to feel sick down there. Okay, thank you. Goodbye, I will see you in three days." With that, she hung up and handed the phone to Bankotsu. "Thank you so much, Bankotsu. We have to make this convincing because he'll punish both of us if he finds out."

"You're telling me. I learned my lesson the first time. Never again did I disobey Naraku…at least, not until you came along." He laughed, throwing a towel at Kagome. She caught it and wrapped it around her slender form as InuYasha sat her down.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked.

"What?" InuYasha questioned with a smirk.

"Carry me!" She demanded.

"You've got legs." He replied and began walking.

"I am tired.." She whined. "Okay, fine. Sesshy-kun!" She squealed as he slightly bent down. The miko pounced on him and he adjusted her on his back. She laughed and stuck her tongue out at InuYasha. "Come on Bankotsu! You obviously have to come, too!"

"I'm coming." He responded with a smirk at her child like behavior.

"We have to get Rin and Shippou," Sesshomaru pointed out.

"They are here?" Kagome asked excitedly, a huge smile spreading across her face.

"Yea," InuYasha muttered, sulking over Sesshomaru getting to carry his mate. They soon approached the two children standing outside of the restrooms.

"Shippou-chan! Rin-chan!" Kagome squealed, jumping off of his back and running towards the kids.

"Kagome oneesan!" The two yelled in unison, pouncing at her. She kneeled down and hugged them both tightly. "We missed you!"

"I missed you, too!" She laughed, pulling them closer. InuYasha stood behind them, watching her interact with the two kids with a goofy grin on his face. 'She'll make a great mother to our pups,' He thought. The thoughts of pups and his mate had crossed his mind a lot recently, but he didn't pay much mind to it. The miko stood after allowing Rin to climb on her back. She then picked Shippou up in her arms and began walking along behind the three males. After about an hour of walking through Tokyo, they returned to the Takahashi Mansion. It was around seven at night and they walked in to be greeted by the smell of dinner being made.

"We're home!" InuYasha yelled, beginning to walk up the stairs, but stopped as his mother spoke.

"Welcome ba-Kagome!" Izayoi began, peeping out of the kitchen and seeing Kagome. They heard a small crash of a few things being dropped as Izayoi rushed out covered from head to toe in flour. She ran to Kagome and embraced her in a back-breaking hug. "You're okay!"

"Maybe not after this hug," She laughed, coughing a little as her air was being cut off.

"Oh, sorry. It's so good to have you back! How long will you be staying?" The older woman questioned curiously.

"Three days," Kagome smiled, stretching her arms above her head to shake off the pain from the hug.

"Wonderful, and who is this handsome young man?" Inquired Izayoi, motioning to Bankotsu.

"This is Bankotsu. He…'works' with me." Kagome explained.

"Oh, like your partner. Nice to meet you, dear." The woman smiled brilliantly.

"Pleasure to meet you, too, ma'am." He smirked.

"Oh, please. Call me Izayoi. I'm only 36. Don't make me feel so old," She commanded, pushing a piece of flour-covered hair out of her flour-covered face. "Kagome, I may have gotten just a bit of flour on you, sorry."

"It is fine. I need to clean up anyway. We went to the amusement park today and I got splashed with bacteria-infested water on a ride," She informed with a smile, then cast an irritated glance back at Bankotsu.

"Go ahead, by all means. This is still your house, after all. Dinner will be ready in an hour and a half, so everyone should go ahead and clean up. Kagome, your room is the way you left it, so you can take your bath in there. Bankotsu, Shippou will show you to a guest room and you can wash up in there. Boys," she said, referring to Shippou, Sesshomaru, and InuYasha, "You clean up as well. Rin, you can go with Kagome."

"Kay!" Rin chirped and grabbed Kagome's hand, tugging her up the stairs. They cheerfully walked to Kagome's old room and entered. What they saw surprised them. The floor was covered in at least an inch of cherry blossom petals. It was beautiful.

"Has no one been in here to clean?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Nope! Everyone was forbidden from entering and if they did, they were in big trouble!" Rin smiled, pulling Kagome towards the black, metal spiral stairs that lead to the second level of her room. Both walked into the purple and lime green bathroom and began to bathe. After drying their hair, both girls put on pajamas and walked downstairs, meeting up with the family at the dinner table just as dinner was being served. Everyone ate and chatted happily amongst themselves.

-AFTER DINNER-

Kagome walked down the hall and made a left, knocking on Sesshomaru's door. "Sesshy-kun?" She called.

"Come in." He said in his normal cold voice. She slowly opened the door, stepping cautiously inside. "_What _are you doing?"

"Just making sure there are no prostitutes in here," She grinned as she walked over and sat on his bed with him.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't bring women home." He informed her and she simply nodded in return.

After a few minutes of silence, Kagome spoke. "Why did you come to this, Sesshy-kun? Being a player, I mean."

"Why did I? Well, I don't know _why _I did, exactly. I just became a person with no conscious to avoid any pain from what happened to you." He replied, rather out of character. "…This conversation never happened. OK?" The normally stone cold demon added as an afterthought.

"What conversation?" She questioned cutely, squeezing his much larger hand reassuringly. Kagome laid back against his hard chest and leaned across him, grabbing the movie remote from his nightstand. She clicked a button and a screen lowered from the ceiling. "Before I press play, is there something in the projector that my innocent eyes should never have to look at?"

"…Don't press play." He warned, getting up to change the DVDs in the projector.

"Thought so." She laughed. After he had changed the adult film to a regular film, he took his seat on the bed with Kagome again. Just then, a human InuYasha barged through the door carrying a huge bowl of popcorn, followed by Bankotsu, Miroku, and Sango. Rudely, he jumped in the bed between Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"So, what are we watching?" He asked with a smirk towards Kagome. The half demon tossed a warning glare towards his older brother momentarily, then continued on with his commotion.

"Kagome, do you know what the 'shocker' is?" Sesshomaru questioned with a smirk.

"No, what is it?" She responded innocently. Just as the demon was going to explain, InuYasha pushed him off of the bed and into the floor.

"Don't put those things in her mind!" InuYasha barked at his older brother who then walked to the other side of the bed and laid beside Kagome. The demon-turned-human watched as Sesshomaru whispered in Kagome's ear, her eyes widening and she blushed.

"People really do that?" Kagome asked with wide, ignorant red eyes.

"Mhm," He nodded, throwing a smug look towards his now raven haired brother.

"Don't tell her those things!" Bellowed the younger of the brothers, mentally grimacing at the thought of Kagome's innocent mind, and perhaps body, being tainted by his brother.

"…How about we get to the movie now?" Kagome asked, laughing awkwardly and meekly. Turning the lights off, she pressed play on the remote as the three people sitting on the movie couch turned slowly from watching them to the movie. "Getting Any?" She asked, reading the title.

"Just keep watching. It's funny." Sesshomaru commanded. The three teens sitting on the couch were busy quietly chatting amongst themselves.

"You're the guy from when we pranked Francesca!" Sango whispered in realization towards Bankotsu.

"Yup." He nodded.

"What are you doing with Kagome?" She questioned.

"I am her partner in crime basically." He replied after a moment of silence as he tried to pick the best words.

"You work for Naraku too?" Miroku demanded with a scowl on his face.

"Yeah." Bankotsu said shortly, drawing his attention back to the movie. Everyone turned around to stare at Kagome moments later. She had burst out laughing so much she had tears streaming down her face. "You really don't get out much. We're only five minutes into the movie." Bankotsu stated. She responded with giggling and a small 'Sorry'. She turned to her right and cuddled up to her chosen, playing with his hair.

"Love you," InuYasha murmured into her neck, which is where his nose was currently placed, inhaling her scent.

"I love you, too." She replied, wrapping her leg around his hips. Sesshomaru scoffed at their display of affection, rolling his stone-like golden eyes.

"Jealousy killed the dog." InuYasha mocked.

"The correct saying is 'curiosity killed the cat,' imbecile." Sesshomaru sneered.

"I modified it." Retorted the younger brother with a smirk. He punctuated the statement by pulling Kagome closer to him. Seeing Sesshomaru's eyes narrow momentarily, Bankotsu and Miroku shared a glance and nodded to one another. Just as Sesshomaru was about to punch InuYasha, Bankotsu grabbed him from behind, Miroku grabbing InuYasha. Both brothers struggled and cursed at their restrainers. "What the hell? Let me go!"

"Sorry, I can't." Miroku replied. InuYasha pushed him back and threw a punch at Sesshomaru, hitting him directly in the nose, sucessfully breaking it.

"Let's see how those whores like your face when it isn't so pretty." InuYasha sneered arrogantly as blood trailed from Sesshomaru's nose. His eyes bled pink, slowly turning from icy gold to red as he pushed Bankotsu away from him, a low growl emitting from deep in his chest.

"Kagome seems to like my face," Sesshomaru said in an icy voice that would make Naraku himself cringe in horror.

"You're delusional." Informed InuYasha, cracking his knuckles. Sesshomaru threw himself swiftly at his brother as InuYasha pushed Kagome out of the way. Sesshomaru's poison claws sliced down InuYasha's torso and he staggered backwards, clenching his torso.

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed.

"Stay…back." InuYasha ordered gruffly, obviously in pain. He stood up straight just in time to be punched in the stomach, blood dripping out of his mouth. He coughed and stood again.

"Stop standing back up, you idiot!" Screeched InuYasha's chosen, whom was thoroughly ignored. Sesshomaru threw himself at InuYasha again, pushing him through the wall and onto the ground four stories below. Kagome's eyes widened as she ran over to the hole in the wall. "InuYasha..?" She called. Receiving no response, she jumped through, landing, gracefully and without a single noise, on the ground, Sango and Bankotsu following. She rushed over to where InuYasha laid, Sesshomaru crouching over him with his claws glowing and ready to plunge into his neck.

"I'll just take the stairs, guys, go ahead." Miroku stated, casually walking to the stairs, seemingly used to this behavior between the brothers.

"Don't help." InuYasha growled a warning at Kagome when he saw a flash in her eyes for a split second. He looked over towards the edge of Tokyo where he saw the sun slowly inching its way into the sky. Sesshomaru sent his arm forward as the black in InuYasha's hair faded away, leaving silver in its place. He blinked once and his eyes changed from deep blue to his normal, beautiful amber colour. As Sesshomaru's claws reached his throat, InuYasha kicked him off and pounced on him, relentlessly punching him in the jaw and stomach. Sesshomaru punched InuYasha in the cheek and jumped out from under him, throwing him against a nearby tree trunk, momentarily stunning him with a blow to the head. He held him against it by his throat and was ready to kill him.

"STOP!" Kagome screamed in a high voice, racing towards Sesshomaru. She threw herself into him with all of the force she had in her body without using her powers, which was only enough to annoy him. He looked down at her with beast-like eyes, an animalistic snarl, and blood lust. She noticed his normally smooth magenta striped were more jagged and defined and his fangs were around an inch long. "Stop this, Sesshomaru…stop." She whispered. He raised his manly, clawed hand to her cheek. His eyes softened momentarily, but then hardened again as he let an angry growl sound. He took his hand away from her face for a second and then slapped her. His claws sliced into her soft flesh, the poison sizzling when it met her miasma-infused blood. She cried out in pain, holding her small hand against her injured cheek.

TO BE CONTINUED (:

**Love it? Hate it? Review and rate it. ^_^ **

Sooo…I know, I haven't updated in a while and I am super sorry because I know I hate when other authors take forever. I have been very busy lately, but I know that isn't an excuse. I also had a case of serious writer's block. I've been working on this chapter for literally 3 weeks trying to think of something decent to put in it. Please forgive me!


End file.
